Diaro De Una Loca Enamorada
by TsukinoDiamante
Summary: Serena Tsukino ha sido seleccionada de entre miles de candidatas para ser la asistente personal del Rey Diamante. Siempre ha sido su gran inspiración, al punto de convertirse en su amor platónico. Pero Serena es tan solo una mujer de pueblo, ¿qué sucederá cuando el rey tenga que elegir esposa? Ya es tiempo de crear una familia, pues se hace grande y para ello tendrá a Serena...
1. Prólogo: Gané

No sé cómo expresar lo que siento. He sido elegida entre miles de candidatas a ser la asistente personal del Rey Diamante. El Rey Diamante heredó el reino hace diez años cuando tenía tan solo dieciocho años. Entonces era un niño que necesitaba el apoyo de otros para gobernar un reino, pero ahora es todo un hombre que necesita un asistente personal. Acabo de cumplir veinticuatro y soy la más joven de las participantes, muchos me han dicho que por mi edad y mi poca experiencia no sería seleccionada, pero resulta que no solo se necesita experiencia y edad, es más importante la admiración que sientas por el Príncipe, las ganas que tengas de trabajar y tu inteligencia.

Admiré al rey desde que heredó el trono y su padre murió. Siempre me pareció muy maduro para su corta edad, y siempre me ha encantado como ama a su hermano el Príncipe Zafiro. Lo protege y lo cuida, como nunca ningún otro hermano lo ha hecho con nadie. Se dice que es muy serio, que siempre parece estar triste, pero nosotros, su pueblo, estamos muy agradecidos con él. Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de verlo de cerca, tan solo en la pantalla del televisor, pero ahora podré verlo frente a frente, podré tocarlo y darle la mano, podré aconsejarlo y ordenar su lista de actividades. Muchos creerán que acepté el trabajo por la buena paga que dan, pero es mucho más que eso.

¿Alguna vez han tenido un amor platónico? Eso es más o menos lo que el rey Diamante significa para mí. Sé que es una locura, que no lo conozco y que jamás tendré ni he tenido una buena razón para ello, pero mi admiración es tanta que muy dentro de mí esa admiración es algo más. No se imaginan lo halagada que me siento de poder llevar su agenda, de tratar con él, de estar cerca de él. He estudiado durante años para este momento, incluso aunque nunca me imaginé que alguna vez estaría aquí. No es mi intención enamorar al rey, ¿qué rey podría enamorarse de una plebeya, de una muchacha de pueblo que apenas tiene en donde caerse muerta? No, eso sí que no, yo nunca estaré a la altura de su majestad, jamás. Lo único que pretendo es poder convivir con él, conocerlo a fondo… es todo… a mí no me importa nada de todo lo que rodea al rey, solo me importa estar con él. Como ya dije, es un amor platónico, lo cual significa que jamás será realidad, y yo nunca he pretendido eso.


	2. El Comienzo

Llegué al palacio de los Blackmoon a las ocho de la mañana en punto, tal y como me dijo por teléfono la señorita Setsuna Meiou, la Primer Ministro, mano derecha del Rey. Los guardias me abrieron las enormes puertas y me indicaron que caminara derecho hasta la puerta principal y que ahí me estaría esperando Setsuna. Setsuna Meiou lucía radiante con su traje elegante y ajustado a su cuerpo. Una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro y alrededor de ella había más guardias. Me saludó amablemente con la mano y me indicó que la siguiera.

-Me alegra saber que una muchachita tan preparada como tú, a pesar de tu corta edad, ha sido elegida para este puesto. Muchas personas han pasado por aquí, pero no han sido de confiar, lo único que quieren es el dinero, tener prestigio, pero lo que realmente necesitamos es a alguien que en verdad se preocupe por el rey. Tú nos sorprendiste a todos con tu carta.

-Estoy muy emocionada… aún no me la creo.

-No te pongas nerviosa, Serena, todo saldrá bien. Con el tiempo te darás cuenta de que Diamante es serio, callado, a veces podría parecer una persona ruda, pero tiene un buen corazón. Lo único que le importa es su pueblo, servirles bien, mejorar su calidad de vida. Tienes que tener paciencia si quieres que te tome confianza, pues como sabrás, el rey ha tenido muchas traiciones a lo largo de su reinado, por eso es que le toma algo de tiempo creer en las personas.

-Oh, no… de mí nunca tendrá quejas, nunca tendrá que desconfiar de mí, lo único que deseo es servirlo y ayudarlo siempre que pueda. Seré la persona en la que más confíe.

-Me agrada escuchar eso, en unos minutos podrás conocerlo personalmente. En estos momentos se encuentra en el salón principal, con algunos embajadores, pero le avisé desde antes que te presentarías hoy a conocerlo.

Llegamos ante dos enormes puertas que llegaban hasta el techo. Los guardias nos abrieron las puertas después de algunos minutos y uno de ellos anunció nuestra llegada.

-"Señorita Serena Tsukino y la Primer Ministro, Setsuna Meiou."

Setsuna y yo caminamos unos cuantos metros hasta que lo vi por primera vez. Se encontraba sentado en su trono, con su cabello platinado y brillante, su traje de monarca y un semblante serio y aburrido. Clavó sus ojos en mí por un instante. Sentí un escalofrío recorriendo mi cuerpo. Había algo en sus ojos que no encajaba en todo aquello. Una cierta tristeza los rodeaba, como si no estuviera contento de su trabajo.

-Su alteza. Le presento a la señorita Tsukino, su nueva asistente personal. Nosotros mismos nos hemos encargado de averiguar todo sobre ella, no tiene antecedentes penales, está muy bien preparada, inteligente, confiable. No tiene usted por qué tener queja sobre ella, mi señor.

-Ya la juzgaré yo.-contestó Diamante.

-Su trabajo debe estar por comenzar, lo más pronto posible.

-Entonces que empiece mañana mismo.-ordenó con su voz suave pero firme.-Ordena que manden traer sus cosas.

-Estamos en ello, mi señor.

De pronto había algo que no comprendía bien. ¿Traer mis cosas?

-Disculpen pero…

-Serena.-me dijo Setsuna jalándome el brazo y dirigiéndome hacia el exterior del salón.-Cuando quieras dirigirte al rey, debes llamarlo, "su majestad", "su alteza", "mi señor", como te guste más, jamás como intentaste hacerlo hace unos minutos.

-Hay algo que no me ha explicado, señorita Meiou.-dije mientras me detenía abruptamente.-No entendí la parte de "traer mis cosas".

-¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no le explicaron en el contrato que al aceptar este trabajo, una de las condiciones era mudarse al palacio?

Abrí los ojos como platos. Eso no podía ser verdad.

-¿Mudarme? Pero yo… tengo una familia allá fuera. Tengo amigos, lugares a donde ir…

-¿Tiene usted novio, señorita Tsukino?

-Bueno, no pero…

-Entonces no hay nada de qué quejarse. Mientras no tenga usted algún joven por allí no tiene en realidad un lazo fuerte en el exterior. Dejemos las cosas claras de una vez. En su carta usted nos dejó muy claro que su mayor anhelo era conseguir este trabajo. Tendrá libre algunos sábados por la tarde y siempre los domingos. Fuera de eso, tu vendrás siendo algo así como la sombra del rey Diamante, siempre tendrás que estar a un paso tras de él, tendrás que acompañarlo a todas sus juntas, reuniones, eventos, todo lo que implique público. Por supuesto que podrás ver a tu familia y amigos, ¿lo ves? Si no te gusta la idea, tendrás que renunciar ahora mismo.

-No, yo… acepto. Acepto todas las condiciones.

-Eso creí.-dijo Setsuna sonriendo.-Ahora vamos a mostrarte dónde dormirás, probablemente tus cosas ya estén aquí.

Seguí a Setsuna por el largo pasillo que parecía no tener fin. Encontramos unas escaleras por las que me llevó hasta el segundo piso. Las habitaciones de los empleados se encontraban en este piso, mientras que la del rey y su hermano el príncipe Zafiro, se encontraban en el tercer piso, así como habitaciones para invitados especiales. Me tocó uno de los cuartos del final del corredor. Me dio mi llave personal y me dejó para que me acomodara no sin antes entregarme papeles y papeles con listas de nombres importantes, citas, eventos, actividades cotidianas, en fin… todo lo que necesitaba saber del rey. Después de acomodar mis cosas personales en los hermosos muebles, abrí la ventana, pues había una vista increíble. Podía apreciar todo el jardín e incluso la ciudad. Me dediqué el resto del día a memorizar cada cosa relacionada con Diamante, incluso cree una nueva agenda con mis propias manos, acomodando cada uno de sus compromisos en orden. Para cuando el sol se ocultó, yo ya me había aprendido todos y cada uno de los pasos de Diamante. Escuché que alguien golpeaba mi puerta y abrí con cautela. Una de las criadas me sonreía desde fuera para invitarme a cenar. Mientras nos dirigíamos al comedor de empleados, me indicó las horas de cada comida, para que no llegara tarde a ninguna.

El comedor de empleados se encontraba en la cocina. Había muchos ahí, criados, asistentes, guardias, choferes, etc. Cada quien se servía de la variedad de platillos que había hechos, también había un grupo de sirvientes que le servían al rey Diamante y al príncipe Zafiro. Muchos de ellos se presentaron ante mí y me ofrecieron sus amistades y ayudas, mientras que otros solo me miraban con indiferencia y unos cuantos parecían indignados con mi presencia. Tal era el caso de una mujer muy linda de cabello verde que se encontraba al final del comedor sirviéndose un vaso con agua. Me senté junto a una criada llamada Lily que se encargaba de las habitaciones.

-Nos da mucho gusto que este aquí señorita Tsukino.

-Por favor, pueden hablarme de tú y decirme Serena, aquí todos somos iguales.-dije sonriendo.

-Poco a poco irás conociendo a cada uno de nosotros, aquí somos como una gran familia, ya verás, lo que necesites nosotros podemos ayudarte. No extrañarás tanto a tu familia allá fuera.

-Muchísimas gracias, lo que me dicen me hace sentir mucho mejor, siempre se siente raro ser la nueva, ¿no?, tan solo espero poder cumplir correctamente con mi trabajo.

-¡Claro que sí, mi niña!-me dijo Lily.-Nosotros vimos en la tele todo lo que hiciste para estar aquí, lo vas a hacer muy bien.

-Eso ya lo veremos.-dijo una voz del otro lado.-Las gatas, aunque trepen hasta lo más alto del árbol, siguen siendo gatas. No sabemos qué clase de oportunistas haya, no se dejen llevar solo por sus estudios y su "inteligencia", que podría ser que lo única que quiera sea dinero. Además, no cualquiera llena las expectativas de su majestad, no cualquiera da el ancho.

-Basta, Esmeralda. No seas celosa, estoy segura de que Serena hará muy bien su trabajo, no tienes derecho a juzgar nada antes de que pase, ¿escuchas?, sé más amable. Además, el hecho de que atiendas personalmente al rey Diamante no te da derecho de juzgar ni te hace mejor que todos nosotros.

Esmeralda se puso de pie y salió de la cocina sin siquiera terminar de comer. Lily me sonrió discretamente.

-No la escuches, es una arpía, así se porta con todos nosotros, es celosa porque siempre le ha gustado el rey, pero no termina de entender que nosotros solo somos criados, incluso ella, y que su majestad jamás se casará ni se enamorará de nadie que no tenga una corona en la cabeza.

-No pude evitar escuchar que dijiste que ella atiende personalmente al rey, ¿a qué te referías?, creí que yo…

-Claro, lo que sucede es que tú harás el trabajo importante, tú serás su sombra y su conciencia mientras que ella seguirá siendo la que le lava la ropa y se la acomoda en los cajones, ¿ves la diferencia?

Sonreí.

-Ya veo. Aun así no quisiera que me tuviera mala fe.

-Despreocúpate que ella así es por nacimiento, ahora termina de cenar que mañana será tu primer día.

-Oye, Lily, ¿la señorita primer ministro también vive aquí?

-No, ella vive en Tokio, tiene que ir y venir a la cámara de consejo y hacer muchas cosas, aunque viene casi todos los días.

Cuando terminé de cenar, ayude a recoger algunos platos, aunque los encargados de la cocina me lo prohibieron, por lo que decidí salir al jardín un rato. La noche estaba fresca cuando salí. El viento tocó mi rostro suavemente, de pronto me sentí cómoda en aquel extraño lugar para mí. Pronto tendría que conocer cada rincón, cada planta, cada pasillo y cada cuarto. Tendría que hacerlo mi casa, tendría que vivir no aquí, sino para todo esto. Me quité los zapatos pues quería sentir el fresco pasto bajo de mis pies. Como me vi sola en aquel inmenso jardín, corrí. Corrí y corrí sin parar, me tiré al suelo, rodé sobre él, sentí el pasto golpear mi rostro y de pronto noté un par de zapatos frente a mí. Cuando alcé mi vista, el corazón casi se me sale. Vi el rostro despreocupado del príncipe Zafiro que me observaba con curiosidad y gracia. Una leve sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Me puse de pie inmediatamente e hice una reverencia.

-Su majestad.-dije tartamudeando.-Discúlpeme, Príncipe, no sabía que usted…

-Descuida. Deja de hacer eso, por favor, no tienes que.

Lo miré dudosa y vi que no estaba enfadado.

-Tú debes ser la famosa señorita Tsukino, la nueva asistente personal de mi hermano.

-Esa soy yo…

-Me alegra conocerte, aunque en graciosas circunstancias. Disculpa que haya estado observándote, es solo que nadie jamás anda por el jardín, todos están siempre ocupados, los únicos que disfrutan de él son los jardineros y yo por las noches. Me dio gusto ver que alguien se sentía tan feliz aquí.

-Pero… es tan hermoso. Me hubiera gustado siempre tener un jardín así de enorme y verde en Tokio.-dije sonriendo.-Todos deberían aprovecharlo de vez en cuando.

-Bueno, lo importante ahora es que al fin he encontrado a alguien con quien disfrutarlo yo, después de todo. ¿Puedo llamarte Serena?

-Por supuesto, su majestad, puede llamarme como usted quiera.

-No, no. Si tú me permites llamarte Serena, entonces yo te permito llamarme simplemente Zafiro.

-No, pero… eso no se puede, yo soy solo la asistente personal de su hermano, usted es mi príncipe, el próximo heredero al trono.

-Suponiendo que mi hermano nunca haga una familia y no tenga hijos. No importa, Serena, de verdad, me has caído muy bien y quisiera que fueras mi amiga, a veces eso es lo que más necesitamos por aquí.

-Bueno… viéndolo así… trataré de hacerlo, Zafiro…

-Así me gusta más.-dijo Zafiro mientras me acodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.-Eres en verdad muy hermosa, podrías estar modelando en donde sea, o casarte.

No supe realmente qué contestar. Tan solo sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

-Pero estaría perdiéndome de este hermoso jardín.

-Mi señor.-se escuchó de pronto. Esmeralda, la chica del comedor nos miraba con reprobación.-Su baño está listo. Acompáñeme.

-Ya voy, Esmeralda. En un minuto, allá te veo.

Esmeralda regresó al palacio mientras que Zafiro regresó su vista a mí.

-Te veo mañana, Serena Tsukino. Espero que disfrutes tu estancia, solo te aconsejo que seas muy paciente con mi hermana mañana que empieces tu trabajo en forma. Es algo especial.

-Descuida, Zafiro, trataré de hacerlo lo mejor que sea posible.-sonreí.

Zafiro hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza y se retiró. Unos veinte minutos después yo también regresé a mi habitación. Ya pasaban de las diez de la noche, por lo que preparé mi cama y la ropa que usaría al día siguiente, después pude dormir placenteramente en esa cama suave, cómoda y grande. En mis sueños apareció el Rey Diamante, tan grande y excelso sentado en su trono, con su semblante serio y callado, mirándome directamente a los ojos. Yo me acerqué a él, lentamente, me di cuenta de que traía puesto un vestido largo y hermoso, como el que jamás tendré. Se ponía de pie y me tomaba de la mano suavemente, solo para después abrazarme tan fuerte que fue como si alguien me hubiera abrazado de verdad. Sonreí sin darme cuenta. Quizá de haberme visto alguien mientras dormía, habría pensado que estaba loca.


	3. Al Fin Lo Conozco

Me desperté más temprano de lo normal. La emoción del momento no me había dejado dormir más de la cuenta, lo único que deseaba era ya estar de pie y comenzar mis actividades. Tomé un baño de agua bien fría para poder despertar y después de cepillar mi cabello me vestí con el traje que había elegido la noche anterior. Recogí mi cabello en una coleta, puse mis tacones, tomé la agenda y salí al pasillo. Ya muchos empleados estaban de pie a pesar de ser apenas las siete y media de la mañana. Lily me guió a través de los pasillos hasta la oficina principal del rey, la cual se encontraba en un lugar especialmente escondido que daba por la parte de atrás del palacio. Así, según me dijo Lily, el rey Diamante no sería molestado por el constante ruido y ajetreo del palacio. La oficina era muy grande y hermosa, justo como el resto del palacio. Los muebles hermosos y antiguos, bien cuidados y elegantes, había una puerta en la pared izquierda la cual abrió Lily con una llave que después me entregó.

-Aquí estarás trabajando tú siempre y cuando el rey no te necesite. Tu oficina dentro de la oficina del rey. ¿Segura que no quieres desayunar antes? Su majestad no baja hasta las nueve y apenas van a ser las ocho.

-Segura, Lily, mejor te veo a la hora de comida, estoy demasiado nerviosa para pensar en comida.

Lily me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió. Me dediqué a acomodar las pocas cosas que tenía en aquel reducido espacio. Mis lápices y plumas en la base, hojas, papeles, agendas, mapas del palacio, fotos de mi familia y amigos, algunos libros importantes, etc. Durante un lapso de una hora me dedique a crear algo parecido a un pizarrón con cartón y papel en el cual escribiría cada actividad del rey para que así me lo memorizara más rápido. Afortunadamente siempre se me había dado eso de las manualidades y me era bastante fácil crear, cortar, pegar y hacer toda clase de cosas con lo que fuera. Encontré mucho material útil en mi nueva oficina, pegamentos, tijeras, colores, lápices, cartulinas, carpetas, pins, etc.

-Buenos días, señorita Tsukino.

De pronto dejé de sentir mi propio pulso y el aliento se me escapó. Levanté la cabeza lentamente al tiempo que temblaba de pies a cabeza. Vi al Rey Diamante justo frente a mí, observándome cuidadosamente como pensativo. Inmediatamente solté el marcador que tenía entre la mano y me incline para hacer una pequeña reverencia.

-Su…su majestad… no lo escuché entrar, buenos días. No pensé que usted recordara mi nombre…

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Un buen rey recuerda a todos y cada uno de sus allegados. Además, vas a ser mi asistente personal, es mi obligación conocerla.

Sonreí tímidamente y el marcador resbaló de mis dedos. Me incliné para tomarlo pero el rey lo alcanzó antes que yo.

-Tenga más cuidado.-dijo colocándolo sobre el escritorio.- ¿Puede explicarme qué hace con todo esto?

-Claro que sí, su majestad, estoy creando un pizarrón para que tanto usted como yo podamos memorizar y saber qué actividades tiene. Es grande, visible y claro, le agradará.

-Hmmm, jamás habría pensado en eso, me parece buena idea. Señorita, sé que es su primer día, ¿puede llamarle a la primer ministro y preguntarle qué me espera para hoy?

-No tiene por qué preocuparse, mi señor, a las diez tiene una junta con el secretario de relaciones públicas, a las 11:30 vendrá el dentista a checarlo, a las 12:30 vendrá a verlo el señor Akane Miyamoto, el gobernador de Osaka para tratar de llegar a un acuerdo con los impuestos que han estado peleando. Después de eso no tiene más compromisos hasta las cuatro de la tarde, su hermano y usted en su tiempo para montar y a las 5:30 viene la señorita Setsuna. Eso es todo por hoy, su majestad.

El rey me miró algo sorprendido mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

-Me sorprende usted, señorita Tsukino, creo que no nos equivocamos en elegirla.

Sonreí libremente, no podía creer que el mismo rey aprobara mi trabajo.

-Dígame algo, señorita, ¿de verdad le soy una inspiración?, ¿puede explicarme por qué?

-Pues… verá, mi señor, siempre admiré su determinación para aceptar los hechos que lo rodearon, admiré el hecho de a pesar de haber sido tan joven, pudo manejar una responsabilidad tan grande como es gobernar un país. Sus decisiones siempre son las correctas, en ningún momento ha fallado a su pueblo. Nunca nos ha puesto en una desagradable situación, siempre encuentra la manera de resolver los problemas de Japón.

-Pues, debería estarle agradecido, señorita, no tenía idea de que allá fuera tuviera una admiradora.

-Oh, no no, mi señor, usted no debe agradecerme nada, usted es mi rey, y yo soy su asistente, soy yo quien siempre le va a agradecer, jamás al revés.

Por estar tan atenta a lo que él decía y hacía, no me di cuenta de que mi estómago rugía con intensidad, tanto que el mismo rey lo notó.

-Son apenas las nueve y quince, señorita, vaya a la cocina y desayune algo para que esté de vuelta a las diez en punto, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero yo…

-Si quiere estar bien el resto de la mañana, será mejor que coma algo.

El rey se dedicó a leer unos papeles que se encontraban sobre su escritorio. Salí sin hacer mucho ruido y me dirigí hasta la cocina. Lily me miró extrañada y luego me sirvió desayuno. Me encontraba sola en la mesa acompañada por los cocineros.

-Su majestad es muy bueno al darte tiempo de venir a comer algo, mi niña.

-Lo sé, Lily, estoy sorprendida, él es tan… amable y gentil.

Regresé cinco minutos antes de las diez y lo encontré firmando algunos papeles. Me miró cuando cerré la puerta tras de mí y sonrió.

-Estoy lista, mi señor, me han informado de que el secretario se encuentra en el salón de té esperándolo.

-Claro, pero aún no son las diez. Tiene que aprender, señorita Tsukino, que cada vez que tenga una cita, debo llegar a la hora indicada, ni antes ni después. Por lo pronto ayúdeme a colocarme mi capa.

Dejé mi carpeta sobre el escritorio y le ayudé a colocarse la capa real. Me sentí verdaderamente importante, poniendo yo misma la capa real de su majestad, tocando la más fina de las telas. Lo acompañé a través de los largos pasillos hasta el salón de té, en donde el mismo rey me presentó ante el secretario de relaciones públicas. Alrededor de una hora charlaron sobre las próximas festividades debido a los festejos artísticos de la ciudad. Anoté todo lo que escuché y más, tenía que estar prevenida, anotar las cosas importantes, cualquier consejo, idea, lo que fuera. El día transcurrió lentamente y yo nunca me separé del rey Diamante. Estuve con él en sus reuniones, presté atención, escuché, aprendí, escribí, lo seguí a todas partes. Tan solo nos separamos a la hora de comer, pero volví a su lado justo dos horas después.

Lo encontré en el jardín, cerca de las caballerizas. Su melena se agitaba ligeramente con el viento al ritmo que acariciaba a su hermoso caballo que era del mismo color de su cabello. Su semblante lucía preocupado, por lo que no pude evitar cuestionarle.

-No quiero ser entrometida, mi señor, pero… ¿qué es lo que lo acongoja? ¿Es por lo de las festividades artísticas?

-Está en lo cierto, señorita, yo no tengo idea de qué les gusta a los jóvenes de ahora, qué es lo que quieren, yo no estoy seguro de si podré tomar las decisiones correctas.

-Bueno, señor, no quiero meterme en sus asuntos, pero si me permite opinar, conozco unas cuantas bandas musicales que están de moda y que estarían encantadas de participar en el festival, también sé que mi hermano está en un grupo de lectura, y todos los miembros admiran mucho a la escritora Anne Rice, ella es muy reconocida y seguramente vendría a dar algunas conferencias, pero puedo darle más opciones, podemos traer algunas películas independientes de cine de arte para exponerlas en nuestros cines más populares gratuitamente por algunos días, le aseguro que son mejor apreciadas que las hollywoodenses, o…

-Señorita Tsukino, ¿por qué no anota todas sus ideas y me las deja en mi escritorio esta tarde?

-¿De verdad usted…?

-Claro que sí. Necesito analizarlas con precaución.

El caballerango llegó en ese momento con el caballo negro que pertenecía al príncipe Zafiro. Nos informó que le sería difícil llegar a montar, estaba ocupado con algunos asuntos.

-¿Desea que guarde su caballo, majestad?

-No, Roi, déjelo encillado, aun así saldré a montar.

-¿Con quién, su alteza?

-La señorita Tsukino me acompañará.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

-Pero yo nunca he montado, mi señor…

-No se preocupe, no es difícil.

De pronto sentí cómo me tomaba con ambos brazos cargándome hasta subirme encima de su caballo.

-Yo… no… por favor… su majestad…

El Rey Diamante luego subió también para sentarse justo detrás de mí. Instantáneamente me puse nerviosa. No precisamente por el hecho de estar sobre un caballo, pero por tener al rey de Japón sentado detrás de mí tan cerca, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento golpear mi cabeza. Sentí sus brazos rozar los míos para poder tomar las riendas del animal e iniciar el viaje. Galopamos durante algún tiempo por el vasto jardín, los primeros minutos creí que caería del caballo sin excepción, pero luego no me importó si caería porque sus brazos me protegían de cierta manera. Nos detuvimos frente al lago artificial que se encontraba en la parte trasera del palacio. Bajó primero para después ayudarme a bajar con cuidado.

-¿Lo ha disfrutado, señorita Tsukino?

-Su majestad, yo… ha sido muy placentero. Jamás había hecho algo así.

-Si usted desea puedo mandarle traer un caballo para usted sola, y puedo enseñarle a montar.

-Oh, no, no… su majestad no tiene que gastar en eso, yo estoy aquí solo para ser su asistente, despreocúpese.

-Bueno, mi asistente personal debe saber todo lo que yo sé hacer, señorita Tsukino, eso implica saber montar.-sonrió.

No podía creer que estuviera con el mismo el rey en aquél hermoso lugar. Me eché sobre el pasto para poder sentir la suavidad de éste, el rey Diamante me miró extrañado y al mismo tiempo sorprendido.

-Debería hacerlo usted también, mi señor, se sentirá mucho mejor aquí abajo, libre y sin rodeos.-le dije mientras giraba sobre el pasto.

El rey sonrió silenciosamente mientras poco a poco se iba hasta el suelo. Ya sentado me observó como esperando a que le diera indicaciones, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era él mismo quien necesitaba moverse. Se recostó y comenzó a mover sus brazos y piernas, parecía alegrarse de estar ahí. Ambos giramos y reímos mientras estábamos ahí, juntos y disfrutando del aire libre. Después de un rato nos sentamos a la orilla del lago y lo persuadí a remojar sus pies como lo hacía yo. Me imitó y ahí sentados observamos como el sol iba escondiéndose paulatinamente.

-Se siente realmente bien estar aquí afuera un rato, el pasto es muy agradable y el agua está muy tibia y deliciosa.-me dijo el rey inclinándose hacia atrás.

-Estar al aire libre hace mucho bien a quien sea, es una buena terapia.

-Usted parece saber muchas cosas, señorita Tsukino, yo en cambio… quisiera conocer más a mi pueblo, saber sus gustos y sus necesidades con más precisión… muchas veces siento que no soy el buen rey que quisiera ser, que no soy el rey que ellos esperan.

-No se tiene que sentir así, su majestad, usted nos ha dado todo, si no fuera por sus decisiones nosotros no recibiríamos todo.

-Aun así, mis padres nunca me enseñaron a interesarme más por las necesidades de cada ciudadano de Japón.

-Pero eso sería casi imposible, mi señor, lo que sí podría hacer sería quizá… conocer un poco más lo que hay fuera, saber quiénes son los más necesitados, encontrar maneras de ayudarlos, mostrar interés en su pueblo mucho más allá de ser solo un monarca.

-Quisiera hacerlo, de verdad, pero conozco poco de Tokio… conozco poco de Japón. Incluso cuando es mi país, mi nación, he tenido poco tacto con ella.

-¡Pero su majestad! Eso puede tener solución. No tiene por qué sentirse mal, usted es nuestro rey y lo importante es que nos cumpla.

-Gracias, señorita. Creo que ya se ha hecho tarde y aún hay cosas por hacer. ¿Nos vamos?

Regresamos a la oficina en donde me dediqué a escribir las propuestas para el festival artístico de Tokio formalmente. Se las entregué al rey Diamante y como ya no me necesitaba más, me despedí de él y fui a buscar a Lily para tomar té con ella. Charlamos mientras bebimos té y comimos algo de pastel, como ya casi era de cenar, le ayudé a servir la comida. Después de cenar decidí salir al jardín de nuevo. Me encantaba cómo lucía el jardín de noche y un criado se me acercó para decirme que me dirigiera a las caballerizas pronto. Me entregó una notita escrita por el mismo rey que decía: "Ella es Luna, su nueva yegua, solo para usted, señorita Tsukino, sus propuestas han sido maravillosas, ya han sido aprobadas para el próximo festival, mañana trabajaremos en la organización. Rey Diamante Blackmoon I." sonreí de oreja a oreja. La yegua era hermosa y grande, brillaba tanto como la luna y era de color marrón, casi como el color de mi cabello. Estaba parada justo al lado de Artemis, el caballo de mi señor y al lado de Noche, el caballo del príncipe Zafiro. No podía creer que ahora tenía mi propia yegua y que aprendería a montar. Eso solo lo aprendía la gente de la realeza y los burgueses, yo no era ni lo uno ni lo otro y aun así aprendería. Cuando me di la vuelta encontré a Zafiro observándome con los brazos cruzados.

-Veo que mi hermano te ha regalado una linda yegua.-dijo acercándose.-Ahora podrás cabalgar con nosotros, es genial.

-Estoy muy agradecida, jamás llegué a imaginarme teniendo una yegua.

-Ya verás que será divertido cuando te enseñemos a montar, yo estoy libre por las noches y las tardes, ya sabes eso.-sonrió.-No tuve la oportunidad de verte en todo el día, Serena, esperé saludarte.

-Lo siento, prin…Zafiro, tuvimos mucho trabajo este día.

-Te perdono por esta vez.-dijo tomando mi mano.- ¿Por qué no caminamos un rato?

-Me gustaría mucho, Zafiro, pero de hecho ya me iba a retirar a dormir, me levanté demasiado temprano hoy por los nervios…

-Ya veo.-dijo soltándome.-No importa, Serena, lo comprendo, solo te dejo ir si prometes que mañana lo haremos.

-Claro que sí.

Le di las buenas noches y regresé a mi habitación. Afortunadamente logré dormir rápido y sin dificultades, pues estaba realmente cansada. No pude evitar sonreír mientras conciliaba el sueño, pues había sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida. El principio de mi aventura junto al rey Diamante, apenas comenzaba.


	4. Secretos

Me adapté rápidamente al ambiente y al ritmo de trabajo en el palacio real. Pronto me hice de amigos, la mayoría, si no es que todos en el palacio me adoraban, a excepción de Esmeralda, claro, que parecía odiarme más conforme los días pasaban y prefería evitar mi presencia, pero si es que el destino hacía que nos encontráramos en la misma habitación, me lanzaba miradas asesinas y gestos de mal gusto. Setsuna… bueno… Setsuna es muy ella… ella parece no querer ni tener preferencia por nadie más que por el rey, para ella es lo único que importa y que todos aquí dentro hagamos bien nuestro trabajo para con él y el príncipe Zafiro. Varias semanas han pasado desde que llegué aquí y no he podido ir a ver a mi familia, debo confesar que a pesar de que los extraño demasiado, mi mente ha estado tan concentrada en el rey Diamante que no le he dado la importancia debida… ¿estoy mal?, es el rey… no debería ser más importante que mi familia, pero lo es…

El festival artístico que se hacía cada año fue todo un éxito, muy diferente a lo que siempre se había visto, y la gente respondió de maravilla. Me alegra haber contribuido a que eso sucediera. Esa mañana me encontraba en mi pequeña oficina llenando algunas solicitudes mientras el rey se encontraba en una junta especial con Setsuna, casi nunca me dejaban estar presente cuando Setsuna venía a ver al rey. Escuché sus voces entrando al vestíbulo de nuestras oficinas y supe que habían terminado. Continué escribiendo cuando ambos entraron por mi puerta.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Serena.-me dijo Setsuna.-Su majestad y yo hemos estado discutiendo sobre el próximo día del niño. ¿No le parece a usted una fecha importante para ganarse a la ciudadanía?

-Ciertamente señorita Meiou, ¿desean que me ocupe de algo?

-Lo discutiremos usted y yo esta tarde, aun no estoy seguro.

-Le aconsejo que lo discutan, mi señor, es de vital importancia si no quiere perder el respeto de su pueblo. Me retiro.

Setsuna salió después de que el rey se sentó en su amplio escritorio. Lo seguí sin parpadear y me paré frente a él dando vueltas mientras trataba de pensar en algo. Recordé a Sammy, él siempre fue muy inteligente y tenía las mejores calificaciones de su salón. ¡Eso era!

-Mi señor.-dijo Serena con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.-Tengo una idea.

-Siempre las tiene, señorita Tsukino, por eso me agrada.

-Hay que concentrarnos en becas. Usted no se imagina lo importante que son para todos aquellos que tienen buenas calificaciones, usted podría dar premios a los niños más inteligentes de todas las escuelas, ¿no cree que sería muy especial para todos ellos?

-Tiene usted razón, señorita Tsukino, haga un comunicado a la secretaría de educación, todos aquellos con promedio de 9.5 a 10 recibirán premios, haremos una gran rifa de regalos aquí mismo en el palacio, tendrán que venir acompañados de sus maestras y haremos una reunión. Organice todo, por favor, quiero que sea la próxima semana.

Asentí con la cabeza y de inmediato movilicé todo. Para el atardecer la secretaría de educación ya tenía todo informado y me encargué el resto de la tarde de ayudar a los empleados a limpiar el salón guirnaldas que normalmente se usaba para ese tipo de eventos. Cuando decidí ir a la oficina por mi respectivo té de cada atardecer, encontré a Lily sentada con Hirochi, uno de los jóvenes que se encargaban de los asuntos personales del príncipe Zafiro.

-Hola, Serena, ¿has terminado por hoy?

-Eso espero… estoy muy cansada, Hiro, solo quiero un té.

-Trabajas demasiado, mi niña, deberías de cumplir solo tu horario, desde que llegaste trabajas muchas horas extras más de las que deberías y más de las que están en tu contrato.

-Pero, Lily, ese es mi trabajo, ocuparme del rey, soy sus ojos cuando no está, su boca cuando no puede hablar.

-Yo creo que Lily tiene razón, Serena, y tú misma lo has dicho, eres su asistente, pero no eres el rey, no debes hacerlo todo.

-Hmmm… ya no hablemos de mí, dime por qué tu cara de preocupación.

-Lo que sucede es que tengo problemas con un asunto, debo responder un correo que nos han enviado al parecer desde Canadá, pero nadie aquí sabe inglés, ni siquiera sé qué dice el correo y si el príncipe Zafiro se entera…

-Déjame revisarlo, yo sé inglés.

-¿Sabes inglés? Eso sí que es nuevo.

Hirochi me pasó su laptop y leí el mensaje. Al parecer deseaban una visita del príncipe Zafiro por allá para entregar unos premios. Le expliqué cada detalle a Hirochi que anotó en su libreta y luego me pidió responderlo. Después de eso Hirochi me pidió que le enseñara inglés o no podría ayudar al príncipe Zafiro. Estuvimos alrededor de una hora tratando de practicar, aunque Hirochi batalló mucho, al fin logró aprender algo, Lily de una vez aprovechó para ver si se le quedaba algo en la cabeza. De pronto los tres nos quedamos callados y nos pusimos de pie de inmediato cuando el mismo rey entró a la cocina. Él nunca iba por allí, jamás había puesto un pie en la cocina.

-Señorita Tsukino, la estaba buscando.

-Su majestad… no debería estar aquí.

-Si no la encuentro por ningún lado, ¿qué debería hacer?

-Discúlpeme usted yo…

-No importa.-dijo mirando a su alrededor.-Venga conmigo al jardín.

Lo seguí en silencio por los pasillos hasta el jardín trasero, en donde estaban las caballerizas. Nuestros caballos se encontraban ya listos para ser usados, ni siquiera recordaba que me hubiera encargado estar allí. El caballerango me ayudó a subirme al mío mientras que el rey se subió solo al suyo.

Comenzamos a andar solo caminando, para que yo me adaptara a la forma del caballo.

-Señorita, no me gusta entrometerme en asuntos que no me convienen, pero dado que está usted en mi palacio todo dentro de él me concierne.

-Usted dirá.-dije algo asustada.

-No pude evitar escuchar lo que usted y Hirochi estaban haciendo. Le estaba tratando de enseñar inglés. No tenía la menor idea de que usted supiera el idioma.

-Así es, mi señor, me gané una beca para estudiar el idioma en Londres, estuve allí por dos años hasta que la beca terminó. Aprendí muchísimo y no es por presumir pero lo domino muy bien.

-Eso es algo que me agrada demasiado, es algo que nos va a servir de mucho.

-No veo cómo, su majestad.

-Bueno, pues a partir de ahora será usted mi maestra personal de inglés.

-Pero… ¿yo?

-Bueno, ¿acaso ve usted alguien más aquí que sepa inglés? Por supuesto que usted.

Me quedé sorprendida. No podía creer que el mismo rey me pidiera que le enseñara inglés, pero no hablamos más del tema en aquél momento. Me estuvo enseñando las cosas más básicas para montar bien. Estuvimos alrededor de dos horas paseando por los jardines. Nos bajamos para descansar un rato, pues ya me dolían mucho las piernas. Caminamos alrededor de media hora y nos encontramos frente al lago artificial. Él de pronto me miró de una manera extraña, que no pude descifrar. Se me acercó demasiado y mi pulso se aceleró de una manera casi indescriptible. Cómo podría yo explicarles lo que significaba para mí sentirlo tan cerca.

-No sé si se lo había dicho, señorita Tsukino, pero es usted una de las mujeres más hermosas que he visto nunca. A veces me impresiona mucho su mirada, es demasiado… sincera.

-¿Sin…cera? No le entiendo…

-Lo que quiero decir.-dijo acariciándome la mejilla.-Es que se puede descifrar fácilmente lo que siente, si algo no le agrada… bueno, eso se refleja en sus ojos, y veo que esto no te es del todo indiferente.

-No, no, su majestad, yo…

Pero el rey Diamante tenía ya mi rostro entre sus fuertes manos. Me miraba fijamente a los ojos, como si quisiera saber lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

-Una mujer como usted, señorita Tsukino, debe de tener miles de admiradores, ni siquiera un rey puede resistírsele.

-No comprendo, mi señor… pero yo no…

-Basta.-dijo borrando esa sonrisa discreta de su rostro.-Conmigo no se tiene que comportar como una mustia, conmigo puede soltarse y sentirse cómoda.-me soltó lentamente.-La espero esta noche en mi cámara. A las nueve.

Abrí los ojos como platos. Ya no entendía nada, pero lo que sí tenía completamente entendido es que nada de lo que acababa de pasar estaba bien. Para nada bien. Decidí que no podría hacer eso, que no lo soportaría.

-Yo no voy a hacer eso, mi señor. No me espere.

El rey se detuvo de súbito y me miró severamente.

-¿Estas negándote a obedecer una de mis órdenes?

-Usted lo acaba de decir. No me malinterprete, mi señor, pero yo no soy su puta, yo soy su asistente personal y no me acostaré con usted.

-A mí no me importa si usted es cocinera, jardinera, sirvienta o mi asistente personal, sigue siendo mi empleada, ¡una empleada!, una empleada que tiene que seguir órdenes, especialmente si las digo yo.

-Puede correrme si usted lo desea, pero yo no me meteré en su cama, ¡jamás!-me di la vuelta sin siquiera esperar a que dijera algo más.

-¡Señorita Tsukino!-gritó mientras yo caminaba rápidamente hasta el palacio.

Yo admiraba mucho al rey Diamante, él era todo lo que yo soñaba, todo lo que yo esperaba, pero jamás creí que fuera un hombre al que le gustara llevarse a la cama a cuanta mujer se le pusiera en frente. No supe cómo manejar sus palabras, ni siquiera sus acciones. No podía soportar el hecho de que quisiera llevarme a la cama, no podía soportar saber que era como todos aquellos hombres allá fuera. Tendría que prepararme, porque seguramente me correrían por la mañana. Tendría que preparar mis cosas, aceptar el hecho de que ya no pertenecía más a este lugar y que toda mi lucha por conseguir este trabajo fue en vano. Pero yo no aceptaría que el hombre al que yo más admiraba se comportara así conmigo. Si todas las mujeres aceptaban y no se negaban a sus caprichos, yo sí, yo no permitiría que me tratara como a una prostituta, porque yo soy una mujer. Una mujer decente, que se respeta a sí misma y a los demás.

Escuché que alguien golpeaba mi puerta. ¿Sería algún empleado para decirme que recogiera mis cosas y me fuera? Abrí la puerta temerosamente y encontré a Lily mirándome con preguntas en los ojos. Era todo.

-El rey dice que…

-Sí… lo sé…

-¿Sabes? ¿Acaso has preparado todo para la junta?

-No comprendo.

-Dice que mañana a las diez necesita una junta con el secretario de educación, que la prepares.

-Oh… eso… muchas gracias Lily, que tengas buenas noches.

-¿Estas bien, mi niña?

Sonreí para disfrazar mi aturdimiento.

-Por supuesto, Lily, ve a descansar.

Cerré la puerta y me tumbé sobre la alfombra. No me correría. A pesar de haberlo desobedecido, de haberle dicho que no. Por un lado me sentí aliviada y contenta, pero por otro me resultaba muy difícil tener que verlo de ahora en adelante después de lo de anoche. Trabajé durante toda la noche porque no lograba conciliar el sueño, preparando juntas, reuniones, etc. Todo lo que me mantuviera ocupada. Finalmente me dormí alrededor de las dos de la mañana y estuve de nuevo de pie a las ocho. No tenía hambre así que solo me tomé un jugo de naranja y me fui a mi oficina.

Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar o lo que pudiera decirme. Pero no por eso me iba a rendir, había llegado muy lejos y no dejaría que me quitaran mis sueños tan fácilmente. Pero el rey Diamante no llegó ni a las nueve, ni a las diez, ni siquiera después de comer. No pregunté por él, preferí trabajar solitariamente sin necesidad de su presencia. Recordé cómo se me había acercado y mi cuerpo tembló de pies a cabeza. Pero no podía permitirme sentir eso, no después de lo que me dijo.

Lo vi entrar silenciosamente a las siete de la tarde con una carpeta entre las manos. Mi puerta se encontraba abierta de par en par, por lo que nuestras miradas se cruzaron y mis mejillas se encendieron automáticamente. Giré mi rostro para no tener que sostener su mirada por mucho tiempo y escuché su voz.

-Qué hace aquí todavía, señorita Tsukino, su turno de trabajo terminó desde las cuatro o cinco.

-Hay muchas cosas que hacer, su majestad, y no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-Bueno, salga de aquí, su caballo está allá fuera, practique o haga lo que quiera, pero ya no trabaje más.

Me levanté en silencio y lo obedecí mientras guardaba mis cosas. Él se sentó en su escritorio y encendió un cigarrillo.

-Su majestad…-dije parándome frente a él.- ¿Dónde ha estado todo el día?

-Desde cuando las asistentes quieren saberlo todo.

-Lo siento mucho.-dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta suponiendo que no me respondería.

-Estaba en mi visita mensual a los orfanatos.

Me giré.

-¿Orfanatos?

-Nadie sabe que hago esto, señorita Tsukino, por lo que le ruego discreción.-dijo dando caladas a su cigarro.-Cada mes visito los orfanatos más necesitados clandestinamente y paso todo el día en ellos.

Procesé lentamente esa información.  
-Me da gusto, mi señor, esos niños merecen lo mejor.-como no respondió nada, esta vez sí me dirigí a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera abrirla lo vi pararse frente a mí, impidiéndome el paso.

Estaba demasiado cerca de mí.

-Aun no le dije que podía irse.

-Pero si me pidió que me fuera de aquí hace diez minutos.

-Pero después usted comenzó una nueva conversación, y no ha terminado.

-A mí me parece que ya había terminado.

Sonrió divertidamente.  
-¿Siempre es usted tan tajante? A usted no le importa si habla con un peón, el papa o el rey.

-Es que yo…

Sentí su mano en mi cabello y mis mejillas volvieron a encenderse.

-Me gusta demasiado notar cómo sus mejillas se sonrojan. ¿Acaso nadie antes se acercó a usted?

-Por supuesto que sí.-dije de pronto enojada.-Aunque no lo crea, muchos se han acercado a mí.

-Claro que lo creo, señorita Tsukino, es por eso que me siento orgulloso de ser yo precisamente quien la hace sonrojarse.

Me enojé demasiado. No podía permitir que jugara conmigo así fuera el mismo rey.

-Tengo que irme, su majestad.

-Por supuesto.-dijo quitándose de la puerta.-Que pase usted buenas noches.-lo último que recuerdo fue sentir sus manos tomando mi rostro fuertemente y besando mis labios con rabia. Me soltó al tiempo que reía maliciosamente. No pude soportarlo. Le di una cachetada tan fuerte que la mejilla le quedó roja.

El rey Diamante lucía realmente enojado y lo único que pude hacer fue salir prácticamente corriendo de ahí. Decidí que tomar un poco de aire me haría bien. Ya fuera, le pedí al caballerango que me encillara a Luna, necesitaba sacar mi coraje de alguna manera… por qué lo había hecho, eso no podría entenderlo. Pero su majestad, el rey Diamante me había besado… por qué… ¿por qué?

-¡Serena!-dijo Zafiro mientras se acercaba a mí. Traté de actuar lo más normal posible.-Me alegra encontrarte, no te vi en todo el día. Montaré contigo.

Sonreí.

-Hola, Zafiro, me alegra verte también.

Cabalgamos durante una hora hasta que decidimos caminar.

-No me has dicho cómo te has sentido aquí.

-Bien, creo que me he adaptado fácilmente.

-Eso me alegra, quiere decir que durarás mucho tiempo aquí…

-Eso creo.-dije rodando los ojos.-Si no es que tu hermano me corre antes.

-¿Diamante? No lo creo, eres lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado en años, no se atrevería.

-¿Nos acompañarás mañana en la rifa?

-¿Puedo?

-¡Por supuesto! Los niños estarán muy emocionados de verte a ti y al rey… ¡ya verás! Será muy divertido.

-Pareces realmente emocionada por el evento.

-Es que me encanta que se le recompensen a esos niños… si te confieso algo, es muy probable que mi hermano este entre ellos, él siempre ha sido muy inteligente y ansío por recompensarlo, aunque nunca he podido.

-Me parece algo hermoso que pienses así, Serena.-dijo Zafiro mientras me miraba a los ojos.-Estaré ahí y te ayudaré yo mismo a hacerlo todo.-sonrió.

Zafiro era una persona muy agradable, muy diferente a su hermano, por supuesto. Era un amigo genial.

-Eres una buena persona, Zafiro.

-¿Buena persona? Eso parece un cumplido, gracias, supongo.

-No es un cumplido.-reí.-Solo digo las cosas que son verdad.

Al día siguiente, Zafiro y yo nos levantamos temprano a acomodar todo lo necesario para el evento. Ni siquiera desayunamos por estar organizando todo. A las 12 del día los niños empezaban a llegar. Las sillas estaban perfectamente acomodadas y me entusiasmó ver que Zafiro los saludaba y los llevaba a sus lugares él mismo sin pedir ayuda.

-¡Serena!-escuché la voz de Sammy desde el otro lado del enorme salón y corría hacia mí.

-¡Mi amor!-dije mientras lo abrazaba.-Sabía que vendrías hoy, tú eres el más inteligente de todos.

-Te extrañaba tanto, Serena, ¡moría por verte!

-Oh, mi Sammy, ¡yo más!

Zafiro se acercó a nosotros.

-¿Él es el famoso Sammy?-dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

Sammy lo saludó alegremente y algo sorprendido de que el mismo príncipe Zafiro lo saludara.

-Me han hablado mucho de ti, Sammy, me da gusto al fin conocerte, así como tu hermana es mi amigo yo quiero que tú también seas mi amigo.

-Claro que sí, su majestad, encantado.

-Pero puedes llamarme solo Zafiro.

-Se puede saber qué haces ofreciéndole tu amistad a un niño, Zafiro.-dijo el rey Diamante entrando al salón.

Abracé a Sammy como protegiéndolo de la frialdad del rey, Sammy solo agachó la mirada avergonzado.

-No es cualquier niño, Diamante, es Sammy, el hermano menor de Serena.

-Su majestad.-dijo Sammy aun sin mirarlo.

-¿Sammy, eh?, mucho gusto, Sammy, me alegra saber que el hermano de la señorita Tsukino es tan inteligente como ella.

Sammy al fin se atrevió a mirarlo, yo solo me dediqué a observar la escena sin decir nada. El rey lucía un traje espectacular, un traje que quizá costaría más que la casa de mis padres.

-Sammy, pórtate bien y regresa con tu maestra, nos vemos en un rato.-le dije antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Él salió corriendo y desapareció pronto de mi vista.

-Zafiro, puedes explicarme desde cuando tienes tanta confianza con la señorita Tsukino que la llamas por su nombre.

-Tú lo has dicho, hermano, es su nombre y no veo razón para no llamarla así. Además, Serena y yo somos buenos amigos.

-Veo que tiene usted mucho poder sobre mi hermano, señorita Tsukino, para tenerlo aquí trabajando a su lado.

-En realidad él vino porque así lo quiso, mi señor.

-Ojalá haga eso más seguido. Zafiro, tienes que venir a mi lado ahora.

Dejé que se alejaran un rato y decidí que necesitaba un vaso de agua urgente. Cuando entré a la cocina, encontré a Esmeralda recargada en la barra, en cuanto me miró rodó los ojos y se irguió.

-Me voy de aquí, ya llegó la trepadora de reyes. Yo no sé por qué rayos siempre tiene que haber una en el palacio.-después de recortarme de pies a cabeza salió de la cocina mientras Lily gritaba.

-¡Deberías cuidar lo que dices, Esmeralda! Podrías caer en tus propias palabras.

Lily me miró preocupada.

-No entiendo, Lily, ¿qué quiso decir con eso?

-Es una historia muy larga mi niña… una historia que a nadie le gusta recordar, una historia que debe ser olvidada por todos, que no se puede abrir una vieja herida.

-Pero yo jamás he escuchado sobre ella…

-Ese es el punto, Serena, en estos tiempos esa historia ya casi no es recordada, y debe ser así.

No podía seguir platicando, pero la idea no dejó de rondarme por la cabeza durante las siguientes horas en las que estuve trabajando. Todos los niños sin excepción se ganaron algo, desde laptops, cámaras, tabletas hasta dulces, bicicletas, patines y todo lo que les gusta a los niños. Además, el rey Diamante y el príncipe Zafiro convivieron con ellos, jugaron, hicieron competencias y al final del día les hicieron un banquete con hamburguesas, hot dogs y refrescos. Sammy se despidió de mí cuando todos se iban ya y me quedé casi hasta las diez de la noche ocupándome de que todo se recogiera. En la cocina Lily me tenía lista una taza de té de manzanilla. Estábamos solas en la cocina y ella me miraba detenidamente.

-Sabes, mi niña, gracias al comentario de Esmeralda, y a tu interés, me he quedado pensando en algo toda la tarde…

-Te veo preocupada, Lily, ¿estás bien?

-No es preocupación… solo que hace bastante tiempo que no pensaba en esto.

-Dime algo, Lily, ¿tienes mucho tiempo trabajando aquí?

-Más de treinta años, mi vida.

-¿Qué es lo que has estado pensando?

-En todo lo que sucedió en aquel tiempo.

-Cuéntamelo de una vez, Lily, prometo que no hablaré de esto con nadie.

-No es eso, Serena, aquí todos saben esa historia, pero nadie quiere hablar de ella.

Lily dio un trago a su café y me miró de nuevo.

-La trepadora de la que Esmeralda hablaba es la madre de los príncipes.

-¿La Reina Isadora?

-Sí…

-No puedo entender cómo es que alguien tan importante como la Reina Isadora pudo haber sido una trepadora.

-Ahí está el meollo del asunto. Tú debes saber que dentro de la realeza hay maneras de tener un título. O lo heredas, o lo recibes gracias a una unión. La Reina Isadora no siempre fue parte de la realeza. Ella antes de convertirse en la esposa del rey Endimion era… una simple sirvienta, como yo, como Esmeralda.

-Como yo.-dije bebiendo de mi taza.

-Ella era la que atendía personalmente al rey y a su esposa, pero un día… un día la reina amaneció muerta en su lecho. Nadie sabe cómo, o por qué, hasta el día de hoy su muerte sigue siendo un misterio. Todos la amábamos y respetábamos, fue la mejor reina y persona que Japón ha tenido. Después de eso, no fue un secreto el hecho de que Isadora se metía a la cama del Rey Endimion. El Rey estaba tan deprimido que no le importaba lo que la gente dijera o viera, solo pocos entendimos por qué permitió que eso sucediera. Pronto la reina quedó embaraza y logró lo que por tanto tiempo había buscado…

-Casarse con el rey…

-Cuando eso sucedió, las sospechas comenzaron a divulgarse entre el palacio y Japón. Todos decían y hablaban, murmuraban, acusaban a la Reina Isadora de haber asesinado a la difunta. Pero nunca se pudo comprobar nada, siempre fue un misterio. Conforme los años pasaron, la reina le dio dos hijos, el rey ordenó que se dejara de hablar de la difunta y con el paso de los años ella murió también, de cáncer. Muchos dicen que fue un castigo divino, otros dicen que fue mera mala suerte. Lo demás ya lo sabes. El Rey gobernó durante ocho años más hasta que murió hace diez, de depresión. Dejando a Diamante en su lugar, cuando apenas tenía dieciocho y Zafiro quince.

Hubo un silencio prolongando en el que me dediqué a estudiar cada una de las palabras de Lily.

-Es por eso que la llamaban "la puta".

-Nadie la quiso… yo creo que ni siquiera el mismo rey Endimion.

-Los príncipes debieron quererla.

-A una madre siempre se le quiere, sea lo que sea. Esmeralda cree que tú pretendes conquistar al rey, pero en realidad es ella la que desearía estar en tu lugar, es ella la que desearía conquistarlo y convertirse en su próxima reina. Pero eso jamás será, porque desde que pasó lo que pasó hace años, el consejo prohibió los matrimonios entre realeza y civiles. El rey Diamante prohibió también que se volviera a mencionar el nombre de su madre, de la difunta reina y de todo lo que sucedió entonces.

Tragué saliva.

-No hagas caso de lo que te diga esa perdida, Serena, ella solo te tiene envidia porque eres lo que ella nunca será.

Esa noche no dormí bien. No dejé de pensar en la historia de Diamante y Zafiro, en la historia de su madre, una reina, sí, pero falsa, tramposa. "La puta", "La reina puta", "La falsa reina", debía de ser muy difícil cargar con eso. Había muchas cosas que yo no sabía aun, muchas cosas que se ocultaban tras esas paredes. Años de historias y secretos que aún no se revelaban. Quizá por todos aquellos acontecimientos mi Diamante era así… quizá por eso había mucha frialdad en su corazón, quizá por eso no comprendía lo que era amar de verdad… por alguna razón dentro de mí se acumulaban muchas dudas y preguntas, sentía una necesidad inmensa de saber más… de saber qué había pasado exactamente. Ni mi mente ni mi corazón estaban tranquilos después de haber escuchado todo aquello. ¿Acaso el rey odiaba a las mujeres? ¿Temía que fueran como su madre? ¿No deseaba amar a nadie que pudiera ser como ella? O… quizá no le importaba, quizá solo deseaba que se olvidara todo su pasado, el pasado de su familia. Después de todo, fuera como fuera, él era el rey, él era el heredero de Japón, el primogénito del rey Endimion y estaba en todo su derecho de hacer lo que le pegara en gana. Él era dueño de todo cuanto veíamos y sentíamos, el rey Diamante era dueño de nosotros mismos… de mí…


	5. Color Cielo

Durante aproximadamente dos semanas no descansé ni un solo día, puesto que la junta mensual con todos los presidentes de cada ciudad que conformaba Japón estaba por tener lugar. Cada mes el rey Diamante se reunía con ellos y discutían temas de importancia, por lo que estuve organizando todo para que quedara perfecto, además de recibirlos, atenderlos u organizar sus viajes hasta Tokio. El jueves ya todos estaban en el palacio a excepción de dos que estaban enfermos y les resultaba imposible asistir, pero mandaron a sus representantes. Por lo que me dijo el rey, esas juntas siempre duraban más de seis horas, y yo no tenía permitido entrar ya que era exclusivamente para los presidentes y nadie podía oír. Se encerraban en el salón de juntas principal y no salían hasta muy entrada la tarde. Por lo que aproveché el tiempo que tendría libre para montar. Me puse mi ropa de montar y me dirigí al jardín en donde encontré a mi yegua ya ensillada y lista. Cabalgué por los alrededores del palacio durante casi dos horas hasta que mis piernas se cansaron y me bajé para caminar sosteniendo al animal por las sogas al tiempo que me dediqué a admirar cada recoveco de los jardines. Aunque pasara ahí la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre, aun no me dejaba de sorprender tanta belleza en ellos, era como una pintura recién plasmada en el lienzo. Solamente regresó al palacio a la hora de comida en donde tuvo que ayudar a llevar la comida a la junta, al parecer iba a extenderse más, por lo que cuando todos hubieron comido, volvieron a encerrarse. Yo también comí con Hirochi y Lily en la cocina en donde por dos horas seguimos con las clases de inglés. Cuando Hiro tuvo que retirarse volví a salir al jardín, pero después de quitarme las ropas de montar, ya que no eran muy cómodas. Me vestí con un sencillo vestido holgado adornado con flores y un cinto que pasaba por la cintura, como separando el busto del torso. Recordé que no había visitado la parte trasera del lago, en donde había muchos árboles que parecían ocultar algo, por lo que decidí ir hasta allá y mi sorpresa fue grandiosa al encontrarme con un pequeño palacete, era más bien una casa, pero ya que tenía mayor tamaño que una casa normal de la ciudad, para mí era un palacete. Dentro parecía no haber nadie, no había luces ni rastro de vida, todas las ventanas y puertas estaban cerradas pero sin duda capturó mi atención y curiosidad, ¿por qué estaba ahí?, ¿quién la usaba?, era muy hermoso el edificio, de la misma estructura que el palacio pero tenía un toque un poco diferente y más especial… duré aproximadamente unos quince minutos merodeando alrededor del palacete tratando de encontrar una entrada o algo que pudiera revelarme lo que había dentro hasta que mi corazón se paralizó al escuchar el crujido de unas ramas. De inmediato mi cuerpo se tensó y busqué con la mirada por todos lados el lugar de dónde provenía el sonido hasta que apareció Zafiro por entre los árboles, aparentemente sorprendido por igual al encontrarme allí. Cuando aclaró sus pensamientos y vio que era yo, esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se acercó a mí mientras yo me relajaba.

-Serena.-dijo jadeando.- ¿Qué haces por aquí? Luces pálida, ¿te asusté?

-Un poco…-dije avergonzada.-La verdad es que está tan solo por aquí que no me percaté de nada más.

-Veo que has encontrado la antigua guarida de la difunta.-dijo con cierto respeto.

-¿Guarida?

-Bueno, aquí solía pasar sus ratos libres, la primera esposa de mi padre. Siempre me gusta venir aquí en donde no se escuchan ruidos y nadie me molesta a leer o hacer cualquier cosa.

-La verdad es que yo no tenía idea de que existiera, tan solo vi demasiados árboles por este lado que…

-Lo sé. Los árboles crecieron mucho después de su muerte y pues tanto que taparon el lugar. Mi padre lo mandó clausurar justo después de su muerte y estaba prohibido venir aquí, luego se casó con mi madre y… bueno, seguro ya sabes la historia.-dijo agachando la mirada.- Nadie sabe dónde está la llave de este lugar y mi hermano no quiere encontrarla de igual manera. Dice que debemos respetar las decisiones de nuestro padre y que no debemos profanar este lugar.

-¿Por qué lo clausuraron? Es decir… era solo un lugar.

-Bueno, sí, pero aquí encontraron su cuerpo.

Miré el palacete después de la confesión. Sentí un escalofrío que me recorrió el cuerpo ante el hecho de pensar que justo allí había muerto misteriosamente la reina. Pensé que debido a su lejanía con el palacio, hubiera sido muy sencillo hacer algún ataque…

-Es muy hermoso.-dije de pronto sin darme cuenta.

-Lo mes. Según tengo entendido, fue la misma reina quien lo diseñó, basándose en el palacio principal.

Zafiro y yo regresamos al jardín charlando sobre el asunto de Hirochi. Al parecer se había enterado que yo le había ayudado con la carta e insistió que también él quería aprender inglés. Nos sentamos frente al lago mientras observábamos cómo el sol se ocultaba tras las enormes montañas que rodeaban el lugar. Ni siquiera nos dimos cuánto tiempo pasó cuando de pronto el cielo ya estaba repleto de estrellas brillantes. Escuchamos unos pasos tras de nosotros y vimos al rey Diamante acercarse con paso apesumbrado y un semblante cansado.

-¿Estas bien, hermano?-preguntó Zafiro mientras el rey se sentaba junto a él, arrugando la capa que traía puesta.

-Estoy cansado, es todo.

-Bueno… creo que yo me voy, me levanté muy temprano hoy y tengo mucho sueño.-me miró sonriendo.-Hasta mañana, Serena.

Zafiro se puso de pie y atravesó el jardín hasta el palacio. Yo me senté en mi lugar tratando de no mirar al rey. Pero al ver que los minutos pasaban rápidamente y que no decía nada, decidí mirarlo y vi que tenía su vista fija en algún punto del lago, no parpadeaba y de no haber prestado atención, hubiera parecido que tampoco respiraba.

-Su majestad… ¿le sucede algo?

Entonces me miró con la misma expresión.

-Muchas cosas me suceden siempre, señorita Tsukino.

-¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle?

Regresó su vista al lago.

-Hay muchos problemas, señorita Tsukino, a menos que me de dinero para Japón, no sé cómo podría ayudarme.

-¿Ha salido mal la junta?

-Los presidentes están muy enojados conmigo, me han expresado sus preocupaciones, en los sectores más decadentes sobre todo. No sé qué voy a hacer para contrarrestar la pobreza, jamás me había pasado.

Me quedé pensando en sus palabras durante varios minutos. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

-Señor.-dije mientras me acercaba a él.-Creo que tengo una idea.

Me miró haciendo una sonrisa burlona.

-Eso esperaba.

-Bueno… tiene usted el fondo de cultura y educación… casi no se hace nada con ese dinero, pero podríamos comenzar a movilizarlo.

-No la comprendo.

-Bueno, podríamos dar becas a los estudiantes con buenas calificaciones… quizá no ayudaremos directamente a sus padres, pero eso sin duda ayudará a que los estudiantes tengan su propio fondo y le quitaremos una carga a los padres.

-Me gusta su idea, señorita Tsukino, pero tendremos que hablar con Setsuna. ¿Podría hacer un informe formal?

-Por supuesto.

Hubo otro silencio.

-No quiero entrometerme en sus asuntos.-dije mordiéndome el labio.-Pero creo que se me ocurre hacer otra cosa, que sin duda ayudará al país entero.

-Usted dirá.

-Bueno… señor… ha mejorado mucho en sus clases de inglés. Bien podría tener una conversación.

-¿Y eso?

-Bueno, lo que sucede es que es muy raro que algún país asiático haga negocios con Europa. Pero si usted logra dominar el idioma, podríamos hacer negocios con Inglaterra.

-¿Inglaterra?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Inglaterra es un país muy rico, señor, y para ellos es mejor entre más países tengan a donde exportar-importar. ¿No lo cree conveniente? Traería trabajo a Japón. Tendríamos que invertir de comienzo, pero la recompensa será mucho mejor.

Sonrió ampliamente y me miró sorprendido al tiempo que me tomaba la mano.

-Señorita Tsukino.-dijo sin dejar de sonreír.-Podría ir pensando usted en quitarme el puesto. Es una idea excelente, pero no podré hacerlo solo. Tendrá que ayudarme a mejorar el idioma y además estar presente conmigo durante las negociaciones. Ahora son dos reportes los que tendrá que hacer para Setsuna.

-Usted despreocúpese que yo los haré. Mañana mismo estarán listos, ya verá que todo esto traerá beneficios, no podríamos fallar.

Los siguientes días también fueron muy pesados. Me dediqué a escribir los reportes y presentárselos a Setsuna que al comienzo parecía no muy segura de mis ideas, pero conforme el rey y yo se los expusimos, fue aceptando las ideas. Ella y yo nos dedicamos a hacer los preparativos para las becas. Convocatorias, requisitos, personal, etc. Así como también contactar al gobierno de Inglaterra. Después de un largo mes de tratos, llamadas, cartas, mensajería, visitas, logramos acomodar todo. Las becas comenzarían a darse en el siguiente mes y tendríamos de visita a la Reina Elizabeth II en Japón dentro de una semana. Cuando no había nada más que arreglar, tomé mi día libre el domingo para ir a visitar a mi familia. Era la primera vez desde hacía casi tres meses que salía del palacio. Unos de los choferes se ofreció a llevarme, pero rechacé la idea, ya que tenía muchas ganas de ir en transporte hasta mi casa y ver Tokio de nuevo. Tardé casi una hora en llegar a mi casa, pero aproveché el camino para ver Tokio a través de las ventanas del autobús. Vi a las personas, los lugares que ya conocía y de pronto me invadió una sensación de vacío y lejanía. Al llegar a casa, Sammy saltó sobre mí cuando me vio, pues nadie esperaba mi visita. Mamá preparó mi desayuno favorito y los cuatro charlamos en la cocina mientras estaba listo. Después de decenas de panqueques, me llené lo suficiente como para no comer en todo el resto del día. Por la tarde salimos a dar un paseo al centro en donde me separé de ellos para ir a ver a mis amigos que seguramente estarían en el Crown, pues siempre se juntaban ahí los domingos a esa hora. Al verme entrar, Mina saltó sobre mí como una loca besando mis mejillas cientos de veces hasta que tuve que apartarla de mí. Saludé a los demás y me entretuve con ellos hasta muy entrada la noche, ya que teníamos que platicar demasiadas cosas. Me sentí muy feliz de estar con ellas, extrañaba demasiado esa familiaridad y esa libertad al estar allá fuera. Haruka y Michiru se ofrecieron a llevarme de vuelta al palacio, ya que eran las únicas con auto. Me despedí de todas y les prometí que algún día las llevaría a conocer el palacio. Llegué al palacio a eso de las 12:30 de la noche y me despedí de Haruka y Michiru con un par de lágrimas en los ojos. Los guardias me abrieron mirando curiosamente a mis amigas y preguntándose por qué lloraba. Me recosté en mi cama ya entrada la noche. Definitivamente me había venido bien salir del palacio y ver a mi familia y amigos, ya los extrañaba demasiado y no era lo mismo leer sus cartas.

Recibimos a la Reina Elizabeth dando una exquisita cena que planeamos con anticipación dejándonos llevar por los gustos y tradiciones del lugar de origen de ella. Buscamos los platillos principales que se comen en Inglaterra así como bebidas y rituales que se llevaban a cabo en la realeza británica. Me quedé impresionada al verla en persona, nunca creí que algún día llegara a conocer a la misma soberana de Inglaterra, y como yo tuve que hacer de intérprete porque al rey todavía se le dificultaban algunas cosas, platiqué mucho con ella. Incluso le conté sobre mi beca en Londres por dos años y las numerosas veces que la vi estando entre la multitud. Esta vez sí tuve que estar presente en todas y cada una de las conversaciones que tuvieron el rey Diamante y la reina Elizabeth, ya que como dije, aun se le dificultaban algunas cosas. Las negociaciones duraron aproximadamente cuatro días. Firmaron un acuerdo en el que Inglaterra se comprometía a fundar una empresa muy importante de telefonía celular y Japón exportaría algodón a Inglaterra. Eso beneficiaria a ambos países y era lo que el rey Diamante tanto necesitaba para Japón, sería el mejor comienzo de todos para ir erradicando la mayor parte de la pobreza. La Reina Elizabeth pareció muy contenta de cómo se desarrollaron las cosas y de cómo la atendimos, por lo que expresó sus pensamientos hacia mí y el rey, pidiéndonos que por favor contactáramos con ella más seguido y que además nos invitaba a su tierra cuando quisiéramos. Ya que la reina quedó tan complacida con las negociaciones, le pidió al rey Diamante que formara parte de la Unión Europea, era algo nuevo e insólito, ya que precisamente ningún país asiático pertenecía a la Unión, pero la reina estaba tan convencida y feliz que estaba segura de que los demás países lo aceptarían, por lo que se acordó que Japón sería la sede del próximo encuentro de Naciones, que consistía en recibir a más de 50 monarcas, presidentes, gobernantes que tuvieran a su cargo un país por una semana, en donde se discutían temas de interés, negociaciones, reglas, ayudas, o lo que fuera de interés para todos. El rey aceptó con gusto y se acordó que sería dentro de un mes, y la reina Elizabeth sería la encargada de avisar a los demás países.

Así fue como las siguientes semanas trabajamos como nunca de nuevo. Invitaciones, reuniones, remodelaciones, papeles, habitaciones, negociaciones, en fin… tantas cosas por hacer y tan poco tiempo. Tanto Setsuna, Zafiro, Hirochi, el rey y yo, trabajamos en conjunto para que no fuera tanto, pero aun así teníamos demasiadas cosas que hacer, aunque estábamos conscientes de que eso traería mucho bienestar para Japón. Durante días apenas pude dormir y por supuesto ni siquiera pude salir de palacio para visitar a mi familia, por lo que me conformé con escucharlos por teléfono un par de horas. Comenzamos a recibir a las visitas tres días antes de lo acordado. Francia, España, Portugal, Italia y Grecia fueron los primeros en llegar, yo me sentía sumamente emocionada de conocer a todas esas personas que eran muy importantes alrededor del mundo. No tuvimos problemas en colocarlos a los más de 50 invitados que recibimos en el palacio, ya que contábamos con más de 300 habitaciones contando las de los empleados. Nunca en los cuatro meses que tenía viviendo en el palacio, vi al rey Diamante tan alegre y parlanchín, definitivamente lo suyo eran las relaciones públicas y los negocios, ya que parecía un pececito en el agua. Me pareció fascinante todo lo que esa reunión conllevó. Ver cómo los presidentes, monarcas, gobernantes interactuaban entre ellos y ellas evitando discusiones para no hacer su encuentro amargo. El día de la junta principal, todos parecieron recibir muy bien al rey Diamante, nadie se puso en contra de su añadimiento a la Unión Europea, nombrándolo el primer y único rey/soberano asiático en formar parte de ese sindicato, acordándose que si alguna vez llegaban a aceptar a algún otro soberano asiático, la Unión dejaría de llamarse Europea para llamarse Unión Euro-asiática. Hubieron otras tres reuniones los días siguientes, y para concluir aquella exitosa reunión de Naciones, el rey Diamante me encargó organizar un gran baile de gala para todos. No dormí en toda la noche con tal de tenerlo todo listo para la primera hora de la mañana. Me presenté en la oficina llena de ojeras y con una coleta en el cabello por andar apurada. Al verme, el rey me miró extrañado aceptando las carpetas que le entregaba en la mano.

-Señorita Tsukino, no luce nada bien, ¿no durmió?

Negué con la cabeza. Él se dedicó los siguientes minutos a checar lo que le di y sonrió ampliamente.

-Esto es magnífico, perfecto, señorita Tsukino, ¿por qué no se toma el día de descanso para dormir? La noche nos espera.

-¿Disculpe?

-Lo que oyó, señorita, quiero que se vaya a dormir el resto del día y la veo por la noche.

Asentí. Supuse desde el principio que me querría ahí para atender a los invitados. Cuando me giré para salir de la oficina escuché su tenue voz nuevamente.

-Señorita, casi olvidaba decirle que he mandado depositarle una comisión extra por todo el gran trabajo extra que ha hecho últimamente, quiero que use eso para comprarse un buen vestido para la fiesta.

Ya en la puerta, me giré sobre los talones y lo miré con preguntas en los ojos.

-¿Vestido? ¿Insinúa usted que me lo pondré por la noche?

-No creerá usted que irá como empleada, ¿o sí?-sonrió.-Es una invitada más, señorita Tsukino, yo pasaré estos detalles a los sirvientes para que se encarguen de todo, es mi invitada.

Regresé a mi habitación casi corriendo y me desvestí al instante solo para meterme debajo de las cobijas. Al despertar lo primero que hice fue mirar el reloj, temerosa de que hubiera dormido más de lo que tenía planeado. Me tranquilicé al ver que apenas eran las seis de la tarde y que el estómago me rugía como nunca. Diez horas de sueño me sentaron muy bien, las ojeras desaparecieron y me veía más relajada. Solo tenía un par de horas para ir a Tokio y encontrar algún vestido que me quedara bien. Me puse de acuerdo con Mina para que me ayudara a elegir un vestido, ella era la indicada para ser mi compañera de compras y mi consejera de moda. Nos metimos a todas las tiendas de ropa que encontramos en tres centros comerciales hasta que ya no soporté más la situación. Por suerte encontramos un hermoso vestido a mi talla en una tienda de alta costura. Era color verde azulado, largo hasta los talones, strapless y tenía un cierto brillo gracias a los toques de la tela brillante, además de todo eso tenía un listón en la cintura que se amarraba con un moño en la espalda. Me pareció que era demasiado ostentoso y llamativo, pero Mina insistió en que debía gastar hasta el último centavo de mi compensación, que por cierto había sido demasiado, era casi dos meses de mi sueldo. Me compré también unos tacones de 12 cm de alto grisáceos que quedaban a la perfección con el color del vestido. Estuve en el palacio a eso de las 8:30 p.m y noté que había mucho movimiento en el palacio y que seguramente ya todo estaba listo. Me duché rápidamente y dediqué tiempo para alaciar mi cabello, ya que normalmente lo llevaba tal y como se quedaba al secarse. Al terminar, se veía aún más largo de lo que era gracias al alaciado y lo adorné con un broche en forma de luna colocándolo por encima de mi oreja derecha sosteniendo el cabello. Después de maquillarme, ponerme el vestido y los tacones, decidí bajar.

Ya eran las 10 cuando entré al salón principal. Había muchos invitados, los más de 50 representantes de cada país, sus asistentes, acompañantes, los mismos empleados importantes pertenecientes a la élite del rey Diamante, la mayoría de los gobernantes de las ciudades de Japón, el grupo de trabajo de Zafiro y ella. Vi a Hirochi entre la multitud y decidí acercarme a él, pues me parecía más correcto. Con cada paso que daba, sentía cómo las miradas de los presentes se posaban en mí cuidadosamente. Me sentía extraña pero segura de mí misma, esa vestimenta me hacía sentir hermosa y no me importaba que me miraran. Cuando Hirochi me vio, me sonrió ampliamente al tiempo que me halagaba el vestido y la apariencia en general. Charlamos durante un rato, bebimos champagne y reímos. Había una orquestao que yo misma había elegido para la ocasión, tocaban espectacular y hermoso. Me dediqué a observar a mí alrededor, asombrándome de lo elegante que todos lucían. De pronto me sentí como una cucaracha entre tanta gente perteneciente a la nobleza. Mi mirada se cruzó con la del príncipe Zafiro, quien al verme recorrió mi cuerpo con la mirada al tiempo que sonreía y me ruboricé al instante. Cuando estuvo frente a mí, deslizó un brazo por mi cintura mientras que con su otra mano me tomaba mi barbilla obligándome a mirarlo.

-Serena Tsukino, luces espléndidamente hermosa esta noche.

Hirochi raspó su garganta y dio un largo trago a su copa.

-Muchas gracias, Zafiro, me alegra verte.

-¿Quisieras bailar?-preguntó de súbito.

No pude negarme, no sentía muchas ganas de bailar, pero no podía decirle que no a Zafiro, por lo que nos introdujimos a la pista. No supe cuántas piezas bailamos, pero cada vez que una canción terminaba, nos bebíamos una copa de vino o champagne y continuábamos hasta que Zafiro necesitó ir al sanitario y yo regresé al lado de Hirochi, quien se encontraba con los demás chicos del grupo de Zafiro.

-Por Dios, estoy realmente cansada, ¿qué horas son?

-Apenas las doce, Serena, lucías realmente bien bailando.-dijo golpeándome ligeramente con el codo.

-¿Qué significa eso, Hirochi?-sentencié mientras reía.

De pronto me di cuenta de que en toda la noche no había visto al rey Diamante, por lo que lo busqué desesperadamente en aquella gigantesca habitación hasta que lo vi platicando con el presidente de Portugal. Cuando estuve a punto de apartar mi mirada de él, noté cómo sus ojos se posaban en los míos y sonreía ligeramente mientras me hacía una reverencia con la copa que llevaba en la mano. Noté que sus mejillas estaban rosadas, por lo que supuse que había estado bebiendo constantemente. Me giré cuando él apartó su vista y me encontré con la Reina Elizabeth, con quien entablé una amable conversación acerca de las negociaciones que estábamos teniendo. Hablé con ella alrededor de media hora hasta que alguien la llamó y de nuevo me encontré entre los brazos de Zafiro en la pista. No supe qué podrían pensar los demás al ver que solo bailaba con el príncipe Zafiro, pero igualmente nadie más me había pedido bailar. Un rato después, la Reina Elizabeth me mandó llamar y me presentó ante el presidente de Francia y el Primer Ministro de Inglaterra, a quienes saludé tímidamente. Tuvimos una conversación acerca de las negociaciones nuevamente hasta que el señor Francois Hollande se me acercó y me susurró al oído que deseaba bailar conmigo. Accedí por mera cortesía, ya que había algo en ese hombre que no me agradaba. Bailamos un par de canciones y rogué porque algo o alguien me salvara de aquel hombre que parecía cada vez más bebido y más hambriento de mí que antes. Miré a mí alrededor en busca de ayuda, pero nadie parecía prestar atención. El colmo fue cuando sentí que una de las manos del señor Hollande descendía por mi espalda hasta casi tocar mi trasero. Afortunadamente, sentí que alguien me tomaba por los hombros separándome de ese hombre. Me giré, creyendo que era Zafiro, pero me quedé sorprendida de ver al mismo rey Diamante alejándome de ahí.

-Señorita Tsukino.-dijo mirándome.-Siento que haya tenido que estar en esa situación, pero me atreví a salvarla. Por cierto, se ve usted muy bien.-dijo arrastrando las palabras. Al parecer, el presidente Hollande no era el único tomado esa noche.-¿Por qué no se ha acercado a mí en toda la noche?

-Discúlpeme, señor, creí que debía atender a sus invitados, a mí me ve todos los días.

Sentí su brazo rodearme la cintura, atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo. Me tensé de inmediato por aquella cercanía involuntaria.

-Pues hoy, especialmente, se ve muy bien, me da gusto ver que haya elegido bien con la compensación que le di.

-Muchas gracias, señor, pero sé que no luzco como todas estas mujeres elegantes, que pertenecen a la realeza, incluso la señorita Setsuna luce espléndidamente.

-Sin duda, sin duda.-dijo mientras dábamos vueltas.-Pero puedo asegurarle que no tanto como usted. Yo soy el rey y puedo decir quién luce bien y quien no, señorita, y usted, usted luce hermosa.

Bailamos dos canciones más hasta que solicitaron la presencia del rey en otra parte del salón, pero decidí que debía cuidar sus copas y revisarlo. Estuve cerca de él en todo momento e incluso rechacé las invitaciones de baila de algunos hombres que se acercaron. El rey bebió demasiado, cada vez que le echaba un vistazo, tenía una copa nueva llena de líquido burbujeante espumoso o líquido rojizo. Cada vez lucía más fuera de sí, como esperando a explotar. El colmo fue cuando lo vi trastabillar, temí por su reputación, por su posición, así que decidí ir a por él y llevármelo discretamente a sus aposentos.

Batallé un poco para llegar hasta el tercer piso con él, pero lo logré. Era la primera vez que entraba a sus habitaciones o que subía al tercer piso siquiera. Me sorprendí a mí misma observando todo con cuidado a pesar del interminable monólogo que el rey estaba dando. Decía cosas sin sentido, cosas sobre el presidente de Francia y Portugal, que eran hombres pedantes y abusadores. También mencionó a Zafiro, pregonando que él no lo quería y que hacía todo lo posible por alejarse de sus brazos. También mencionó algo acerca de sus padres, estaba aturdido porque su madre había sido una criminal, una mujer impura… Me quedé atónita cuando comenzó a hablar de sus padres, pero no quise ahondar en el tema para que no se sintiera peor, yo no quería verlo así, lamentándose por el pasado de sus padres. Dijo que extrañaba a su padre, que había sido el mejor hombre sobre la tierra y que temía no poder llegar a ser como él para su pueblo, temía que Japón lo rechazara como lo hizo con su madre. Lo recosté sobre su enorme y elegante cama, en la que bien podrían caber más de tres personas y al tener ese pensamiento un ligero y repentino sentimiento de celos me invadió. Mientras él hablaba le quité las botas con cuidado, después le fui desabrochando la camisa. Mis manos temblaban como nunca, yo no tendría que haber estado haciendo eso, pero no tenía más opciones y el rey necesitaba descansar. Miré por encime del hombro el reloj que marcaban las cuatro de la mañana y me mordí el labio, ya era muy tarde. Continué quitándole la cantidad de ropa que llevaba puesta y me sorprendí al darme cuenta de todo lo que un rey tenía que llevar puesto. Me ruboricé al encontrarme estudiando su fino torso, lleno de marcas por los músculos que formaban perfectamente en el abdomen, vi sus formadas piernas y luché contra mí misma para no ver el lugar en donde estaba su ropa interior que no me había atrevido a quitar. Me tranquilicé al darme cuenta de que ya casi no hablaba y que cerraba los ojos constantemente, así que dejé toda su ropa sobre un sillón de piel que estaba cerca de la cama y comencé a caminar hasta salida cuando de pronto escuché que me llamaba, pero no fue eso lo que me sorprendió, sino cómo lo hizo.

-Serena.-dijo el rey mirándome fijamente.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Serena? ¿Fue así como me llamó? Me giré lentamente hasta verlo de nuevo. Su cabellera platinada le caía sobre el rostro y decidí acercarme. Cuando estuve de nuevo junto a él me senté en el borde de la cama y sin siquiera ponerme a pensar en lo que hacía le aparté los mechones de cabello del rostro. De pronto sentí su mano rodear mi muñeca fuertemente y me alarmé.

-Serena…

-Su majestad… no se siente bien, será mejor que duerma…

-Solamente quería agradecerte… no tengo ni las palabras suficientes ni la compensación suficiente para agradecerte todo lo que haces por mí, Serena…

No podía creer lo hermoso que mi nombre se escuchaba saliendo de sus labios.

-Pero señor… no tiene que agradecerme ese es mi trabajo.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero usted no lo hace solo porque sea su trabajo, usted lo hace porque… de alguna manera quiere ayudarme a mejorar.

Temblaba demasiado y nuestras manos se entrelazaron provocando un cosquilleo en mi espina dorsal, mi estómago se removía y mi corazón estaba a punto de colapsar. De pronto jaló mi mano hasta colocarla en su pecho, en donde debería estar el corazón, obligándome a inclinarme un poco hacia delante. Sentí sus ojos sobre los míos, su azul penetrante perturbaba mi visibilidad, su respiración entrecortada con olor etílico embriagaba mi ser… solo quería salir corriendo de allí.

-Señor yo…

-Soy Diamante.

-Pero… usted es mi rey, es mi señor, yo soy su asistente, si lo ayudo es porque lo admiro mucho y deseo de todo corazón que sea una mejor persona, quiero que Japón lo ame… creo que es hora de irme, es algo tarde…

-Tienes razón.-dijo soltándome. De pronto me sentí vacía sin su mano sobre la mía.

Me puse de pie y lo miré una vez más, caminé hasta la puerta y escuché de nuevo que decía "Gracias, Serena." Salí de aquel lugar y bajé en silencio hasta mi habitación. Ni siquiera logré dormir ni un solo segundo porque no dejaba de pensar en el rey, ni en sus manos, ni en su cuerpo… me aturdía demasiado. No pude pensar en alguna manera de olvidar de aquella loca e imposible idea, yo nunca podría sentir más allá de lo que sentía ahora. Me había llamado solo Serena… no me llamó señorita, ni me hablo de usted, me llamó por mi nombre, solo dijo "Serena", pero estaba borracho… Sus ojos me persiguieron el resto de la noche como si fuera una ladrona, una ladrona que los quería para ella sola.


	6. Aclaraciones

Como de cualquier manera no pude dormir, me levanté lo más temprano que pude para apurarme en mis labores. No me sentía nada bien, y no era precisamente porque hubiera bebido o estuviera cansada. No se escuchaba ningún ruido en todo el palacio más que los sirvientes que ya se levantaban para limpiar el desastre de la noche anterior. Miré el reloj después de darme un baño y eran las cinco de la mañana. Los invitados no se irían hasta las once así que aún tenía bastante tiempo de organizar todo. Me encontré media hora después con el grupo de sirvientes destinados a limpiar y los ayudé a recoger y a ordenarles otras cosas importantes. Una vez que terminamos de limpiar, nos fuimos todos a desayunar. Encontré a Lily sirviéndome el desayuno y me dio un abrazo fuerte. Nos sentamos a beber café y me lanzó una mirada reprobatoria.

-No dormiste nada, ¿cierto?

-No, Lily, no pude.

-Pero me dijo Hirochi que te retiraste relativamente temprano.

-Sí. Estaba cansada…

-¿Segura? También me dijo que…

-Hay, Hirochi… Lo que sucedió fue que el rey ya estaba tomado, y si lo dejaba así iba a cometer algún disparate. Lo llevé a su habitación.

-¿Tu sola? ¿Entraste a su habitación?

-Solo lo recosté, Lily… es mi deber cuidar de él. No debes preocuparte, no pasó nada.

-Eres tan buena chica.-dijo mientras me sonreía y me observaba detenidamente.

Lily me miró por largos minutos, escrutando mi rostro como si fuera un fantasma. Un largo silencio nos rodeó y vi cómo sus ojos se cristalizaban y luego agachaba la mirada y se limpiaba la lágrima antes de dejarla escapar.

-¿Sucede algo malo, Lily? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Estoy bien, mi niña, es solo que estaba pensando.

-¿En qué?

-En ti… en que me recuerdas mucho a alguien.

-¿Yo?

Lily abrió un cajón de entre los miles que había en aquella cocina. Extrajo un papel viejo y arrugado, creo que hasta manchado y lo observó unos minutos antes de darme esa fotografía.

-Me recuerdas mucho a ella, querida.

Me impresioné mucho al ver aquella foto. Era una mujer hermosa, de cabello largo, muy largo, pero grisáceo. Tenía un lunar en la frente, muy hermoso, irónicamente era una luna. Y su rostro… su rostro era hermoso, y Lily tenía razón… ella se parecía mucho a mí. Pero aún con todas las similitudes, éramos diferentes…

No pude hablar por minutos.

-¿Quién es ella, Lily?

-Era, era la reina Serenity.

-Cielos… Era muy bella.

-Y muy buena también.-se escuchó una voz detrás de nosotros.

Una mujer alta de cabellos rizados y violáceos se acercó a nosotras y abrazó a Lily fuertemente. La mujer tomó la foto entre sus manos y la miró por largo rato.

-Creí que todas habían desaparecido.-dijo entregándosela de nuevo a Lily.

-Me he encargado de cuidarla bien.-sonrió.-Luna, ella es Serena Tsukino, la asistente personal de tu sobrino.

La mujer que respondía al nombre de Lily me miró a los ojos y sentí un escalofrío gracias a la mirada que me dirigió. Su semblante cambió por completo y noté que apretaba los puños. Luego dibujó una sonrisa que parecía no concordar con su personalidad, pero que a fin de cuentas me resultaba sincera y me ofreció la mano.

-Mucho gusto en conocerla, señorita Tsukino. Soy Luna Chiba, la hermana del difunto rey Endimion.

Inmediatamente me incliné ante ella e hice una reverencia. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron y escuché una suave risa que salía de sus labios.

-Nada de eso, señorita, yo aquí solo soy la tía, a mí no me debe nada.

-Pero pertenece usted a la familia real…

-Sí, tengo un título noble, soy una duquesa, pero a mí no me gustan esas cosas. Es por eso que vine aquí primero a saludar a Lily antes que ir con mis sobrinos.-sonrió.-Pero no me mal interprete, los adoro con toda mi alma, solo que extrañaba mucho a Lily.

-Conozco a la señora Luna desde que era una jovencita, como al rey Endimion.-intervino Lily.-Como tú, ella siempre prefirió estar a mi lado que lo que deseaba su hermano que hiciera en la corte, es una testaruda.

-Pero bueno…-respondió Luna.- ¿Por qué no me acompaña a buscar a mis sobrinos y le cuento mejor?-preguntó.

Ella y yo salimos de la cocina cuando todos los invitados comenzaban a subirse a sus carruajes y los sirvientes los despedían con pequeños obsequios mandados a hacer por el rey. Luna y yo caminamos por los enormes corredores del palacio hasta dar con un pasillo que llevaba hasta los jardines traseros. Salimos por la portezuela y nos encaminamos por los largos caminos de flores.

-Parece usted ser una buena persona, señorita Tsukino, puedo verlo en sus ojos.-dijo Luna rompiendo el silencio.-Tengo alguna idea de por qué mis sobrinos se fiaron de usted para esta labor, porque no es nada fácil, ¿o me equivoco?

Negué con la cabeza y sonreí.

-Yo misma llevé a cabo el trabajo cuando mi hermano era rey.-confesó.

La miré casi sorprendida y ella rio.

-Sé lo que estará pensando, que porque soy la hermana del rey no tengo por qué trabajar, ¿no es así? Pero ya le dije hace unos momentos que a mí nunca me ha gustado ser una comodina y mucho menos ganarme las cosas por mi título y apellido. Desde pequeña me gustaba ayudarle a Lily y además como siempre me gustó organizar, mi hermano me pidió que lo ayudara con ese trabajo. Pero mi sobrino siempre ha tenido mala suerte con las asistentes que se consigue, según una carta que me envió Zafiro me ha contado que es usted increíblemente buena para el trabajo y que los ha dejado sorprendidos a todos.-me sonrojé al instante y agaché la mirada.-Me da gusto.-prosiguió Luna.-Pero está usted muy callada.

-Lo siento.-dije avergonzada.-Es que… soy algo tímida, además no quisiera faltarle al respeto…

Luna me miró y sonrió dulcemente.

-Es usted una linda persona, pero no debe preocuparse, al contrario, si no habla voy a ofenderme más…

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Por qué no vive usted aquí con sus sobrinos?

-Oh, ya. Lo que sucede es, señorita Tsukino, como le decía antes, odio estas cosas de la aristocracia. Mi hermano hace mucho tiempo me dejó estudiar, y desde entonces vivo alejada del palacio, aunque vivía aquí. Luego encontré un trabajo que me gustó mucho y no pude negarme, pero es en Nagasaki y casi nunca puedo venir. Después de que mi hermano murió quedé muy dolida…-dijo seriamente.-Y me cuesta trabajo regresar a este lugar y no tener su presencia.

-¿Eran muy unidos usted y su hermano?

-Sí. Éramos como dos gotas de agua.

Dimos vuelta en uno de los pasillos de rosas y nos adentramos sin darnos cuenta en los establos.

-Siempre estábamos juntos. Incluso cuando conoció a Serenity, eso nunca fue impedimento para nuestra relación. Al final terminé adorando a Serenity como si fuera mi propia hermana y me dolió mucho su muerte también.-miró fijamente al horizonte y perdió su vista entre los caballos que reposaban allí.

-Pero…

Ella me miró con melancolía y me instó a continuar.

-Sus sobrinos…

-Ya sé lo que quieres preguntarme. Ellos son hijos de la puta…-dijo con tono sombrío.-Sí, disculpa que la llame así, es solo que nunca la quise… y ellos lo saben, pero eso no se interpone entre nosotros. Al principio era muy duro tenerlos en casa, pero me fui acostumbrando a ellos hasta que no lograba separarme ni un instante. La madre de mis sobrinos ni siquiera se ocupaba de ellos y yo odiaba que los dejara a merced de una sirvienta. Nunca la quise, pero ella siempre logró lo que deseaba. Solo fue entonces cuando mi hermano y yo tuvimos problemas. Nunca le perdonaré que me haya separado de la única persona que tenía a mi lado. Aprendí a querer a mis sobrinos y ahora son lo único que tengo. Estuve casada por muchos años pero mi esposo murió de una enfermedad crónica y ahora estoy sola.

Noté cómo una lágrima se asomaba por sus ojos y tragué saliva. La historia de Luna Chiba me conmovía, pero me sorprendía aún más que me estuviera contando todo aquello cuando me acababa de conocer hacía unos minutos.

-Dirá usted que soy una loca por contarle todo esto cuando acabo de conocerla.-dijo como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos.

-No se preocupe, me sorprende pero por otro lado me conmueve que me tenga confianza.-sonreí.

-Me inspira usted a contarle todo esto. Supongo que con todos los sirvientes que hay aquí la historia de mi hermano, la reina Serenity y la reina Isadora ha llegado a sus oídos.

Asentí sin decir nada.

-Aunque mis sobrinos se empeñen en olvidar, nadie puede hacerlo. Ellos no vivieron esos momentos horribles y prefieren tener una buena idea de su madre pero…

-¿Usted sabe qué le sucedió a la reina Serenity o también es para usted un misterio?-pregunté de pronto y sin pensar.

Ella me miró indignada y molesta, pero no conmigo.

-No, señorita, eso es lo que más me molesta… Por años traté de averiguarlo pero todo me llevaba a la nada… aún ahora estoy segura de que la muerte de Serenity no fue un accidente y que Isadora tuvo que ver en todo el asunto. Incluso en la desaparición de la…-se calló al caer en cuenta de que lo estaba diciendo y me miró.

-No tiene que hablar, señora Luna, no soy nadie.-dije despreocupándola, pero ella dibujó una mueca y asintió.

-No se preocupe, señorita Tsukino, ya le dije que no me molesta hablar con usted, es solo que nunca le había contado esto a nadie.

Apenas iba a responder cuando ambas escuchamos la voz de Zafiro a nuestras espaldas.

-¿Tía Luna?-dijo con emoción. Se acercó hasta nosotras y la abrazó fuertemente al tiempo que reía.- ¡Pero hace tiempo que no venías! Oh…-dijo girándose.-Serena, ¿cómo estás?-dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y me sonrojé.

-Bien, gracias, Zafiro, espero que tú también.

-Mi niño, te extrañaba mucho, ¿dónde está el perezoso de tu hermano?-bromeó.

-No lo sé, desde anoche en la fiesta que hubo no lo veo, ¿lo has visto hoy, Serena?

Negué.

-Se sentía cansado anoche… quizá siga durmiendo.-respondí.

-Me da gusto que hayas conocido a Serena.-dijo Zafiro cambiando de tema.- ¿No es la mejor asistente que Diamante pudo conseguir? Es una persona increíble…-dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Desvié la mirada y traté de ocupar mis manos en acariciar al caballo que estaba junto a mí. Luna nos miró a ambos y luego sonrió.

-Luna, vayamos a comer algo mientras platicamos.-dijo Zafiro al fin.- ¿Vienes, Serena?

-Oh, no, muchas gracias, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

Me despedí de ambos y me dirigí a la oficina. Me encargué de los últimos detalles y me dediqué el resto del día a ordenar papeles y enviar oficios y correspondencia. El rey aún no daba señales de vida y le mandé preguntar a uno de sus guardias por él. Me informó que seguía en sus habitaciones y que no estaba disponible para salir ese día, había mandado por comida y se quedaría ahí. Me sentí preocupada porque temí que no se sintiera bien. A eso de las seis de la tarde dejé de trabajar para ir a comer algo y encontré a Lily sola en la cocina, lo cual fue un alivio. Me sirvió algo de comer y mientras lo comía entró Esmeralda y me lanzó una mirada asesina, la cual ignoré. Uno de los guardias del rey entró a la cocina y cargaba un enorme ramo de flores en las manos, junto con una caja pequeña y extendida. Esmeralda abrió los ojos como platos y Lily sonrió de oreja a oreja. Yo solo me quedé mirando las flores hermosas que estaban de pronto frente a mí.

-El rey le manda esto, señorita Tsukino.-dijo colocándolas frente a mí.-Y esto también.-me entregó la cajita.-Con permiso.

El guardia se retiró y me quedé pasmada mirando la caja y las flores sin poder decir palabra alguna. Sentí la mirada lacerante de Esmeralda sobre mí y la vi arrojar el plato y salir de ahí disparada. Lily se acercó rápidamente y me apuró para que abriera la caja.

-Lily… no sé si deba…

-¡Tonterías! Él te lo envió.-sonrió.- ¿Qué es?

Abrí la caja lentamente y encontré un hermoso collar con un colguije en forma de media luna hecho de diamante puro con un color grisáceo. Abrí los ojos como platos, impresionada y sorprendida. Esa joya debía costar más que mi propia casa, pero era tan hermosa que no podía dejar de observarla. Lily abrió la boca con sorpresa y lanzó un chillido.

-Es hermosa, mi niña.-dijo al rato.

-Lo es pero…

-Mira, aquí hay una tarjetita.-dijo tomándola de las flores.-"Señorita Tsukino: La velada salió impresionante y todos los invitados me expresaron su felicitación. Su idea fue maravillosa y gracias a eso ahora tengo muchas negociaciones por hacer. No pude haberlo hecho sin usted, por supuesto, gracias por ocuparse de todo… Su majestad, Diamante."

-¿El rey me agradece? Pero no… es mi trabajo… no puedo aceptar esto, Lily.

-Serena, él lo mandó comprar para ti. Te lo regala, debes aceptarlo.

-¿No crees que es demasiado? Jamás había tenido nada así…

-Es hermoso. Debes agradecerle.

-Por supuesto que lo haré.-dije poniéndome de pie.- ¿Crees que sea muy atrevido si lo hago ahora?

-Está en sus aposentos.

-Bueno… creo que aun así iré. Además quiero saber cómo está personalmente, ayer no lo dejé muy bien.

Lily me miró reprobatoriamente pero no me lo impidió. Tomé el collar y lo coloqué sobre mi cuello. Subí los enormes escalones hasta el tercer piso y caminé lentamente por el corredor que llevaba a las habitaciones del rey y encontré a algunos guardianes en el pasillo quienes inclinaron sus cabezas al verme pasar. Una vez me acerqué más a la puerta principal, escuché algunas voces y me detuve al notar que la puerta se abría. Mi corazón se encogió al ver a Esmeralda salir de la habitación del rey. Quise desaparecer en ese momento y no salir nunca de mi encierro. El rey la jalaba de un brazo y Esmeralda se resistía. Cerré los ojos por unos instantes para evitar que se me acumularan las lágrimas. Cuando el rey advirtió mi presencia, soltó a Esmeralda y guardó silencio. Esmeralda me miró con una sonrisa triunfante y después fue ella misma quien decidió irse, no sin antes estudiar el collar que colgaba de mi cuello y lanzarme una mirada asesina.

-Señorita Tsukino.-la voz del rey me arrancó de mi ensueño y me atreví a mirarlo con cierta confusión.- ¿Qué hace aquí?-preguntó seriamente.

-Yo solo… venía a ver cómo estaba de salud…

-Puede hacer.-dijo indicándome el camino a la puerta.

-Lo siento.-dije de pronto, enojada.-No lo haré, su majestad…

El rey me miró extrañado y luego pareció comprenderlo todo.

-Señorita Tsukino…-dijo acercándose a mí.-Le aseguro que no va a pasar nada malo si usted pasa.-me tomó del brazo y me obligó a caminar a su lado hasta el interior de la cámara.

Una vez estuve adentro, recordé cada rincón de la noche anterior. De pronto sentí la mirada de Diamante sobre mí y sentí un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago. Las palabras no me salían porque no podía olvidar a Esmeralda. No podía soportar la idea de que ella hubiera estado allí antes que yo… lo miré unos segundos y luego desvié la mirada, incapaz de sostenerla por más de dos segundos.

-Señorita Tsukino, ¿sucede algo?...-preguntó el rey.-Está usted muy extraña…

Como no respondí y me crucé de brazos, aterrada y molesta, escuché su voz de nuevo.

-Escuche, señorita, Esmeralda es muy osada y cree que tiene más derechos que mi hermano, se aprovecha de las situaciones y cree que yo le tengo consideración alguna. No piense usted mal de mí.

Lo miré algo avergonzada y mis mejillas se encendieron.

-Aquí no ha pasado nada, ni antes ni después de que usted llegara, ¿de acuerdo? Jamás tocaría a Esmeralda…-dijo de pronto sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.-Ella no es más que una empleada aquí, y no es solo por eso, digamos…-se apresuró a decir.-Es por su forma de ser… ¿no cree usted que es muy provocativa y maliciosa? No me agrada en lo absoluto.-sonrió.

Su sonrisa me hizo relajarme un poco y solté los brazos un poco.

-Pero… ¿por qué le doy explicaciones?-dijo de pronto dándome la espalda para tomar su saco.

-Le ruego me disculpe.-me apuré en decir.-Soy una entrometida… y por supuesto usted no debe explicarme nada. Lo que usted haga yo debo respetarlo y no cuestionarlo, es solo que… me preocupo por usted.-mentí para no gritar que me moría de celos y que no soportaba que pudiera meterse con Esmeralda.

El rey entonces se giró y me sonrió.

-Lo sé, señorita Tsukino. Pero no crea que me arrepiento de explicarle… no quisiera que se hiciera una idea mala de mí. ¿Por qué no me acompaña al jardín? Quisiera platicar con alguien.

En el camino hacia el exterior el rey Diamante comenzó a hablarme sobre Zafiro, parecía estar preocupado.

-No lo comprendo, señorita, desde que éramos muy jóvenes nuestra relación ha sido algo… difícil. Entiendo que no puedo darle lo que mi padre le daba, porque soy su hermano, pero siempre he tratado de velar por su interés. Lo quiero demasiado, es lo único que tengo y sin embargo, no comprendo qué es lo que quiere de mí. Trato de acercarme a él y se aleja… A veces pienso que no soy un buen hermano y que no estoy haciendo mi trabajo bien.

-No diga eso, su majestad, usted es un excelente hermano. Yo misma he visto cómo se preocupa por él y cómo procura hacerlo feliz, no debe sentirse mal.

-Y si es así, ¿entonces por qué él parece no verlo de esa manera?

-Quizá el príncipe Zafiro no quiera verlo, o no se ha dado cuenta, pero eso ya no es su problema, su majestad, su hermano debe aceptarlo. Le recomiendo que usted siga comportándose como hasta ahora, tarde o temprano Zafiro tiene que darse cuenta de que tiene el mejor hermano de todos… Yo misma le ayudaré a que Zafiro se de cuenta.

Posó sus ojos sobre los míos y sonrió.

-Usted siempre sabe qué decir, ¿no es cierto?

No respondí porque abrió la puerta para salir al jardín y nos adentramos en la oscuridad. Caminamos unos cuantos metros más hacia el ala este del jardín.

-Dígame algo, señorita Tsukino, ¿cómo se lleva usted con su familia?

-¿Yo?-pregunté nerviosa.

-Por supuesto que usted.-dijo invitándome a sentarme sobre el pasto.

Me senté con cuidado debido a la falda que llevaba puesta y Diamante se sentó junto a mí.

-Pues… en realidad mi familia es muy simple y normal. Sammy y yo nos llevamos muy bien, a pesar de la diferencia de edades. Siempre trato de ayudarlo con su tarea o aconsejarlo cuando hace falta. Incluso pasamos tiempo juntos sin razón alguna, viendo películas o jugando videojuegos…-noté que el rey sonreía y me instaba a continuar.-Mi madre es muy linda, cocina delicioso y quiere mucho a mi padre, quien también es genial. No tengo nada de qué quejarme, en realidad. Algún día podrá probar uno de esos deliciosos pays que cocina mi madre.-sonreí.-Somos una familia unida, aunque humilde, pero unida.

-Todo suena de maravilla. Los extraña mucho, ¿cierto?, Soy una mala persona por retenerla aquí encerrada…

-Este es mi trabajo, mi señor, aunque amo a mi familia debo crecer profesionalmente, y a su lado estoy muy bien.-dije casi en un susurro.-Por supuesto que extraño estar en Tokio, con mis amigos y familia, pero estoy consciente de que debo ayudar a mis padres a salir adelante, y por eso estudié, ¿no?-sonreí.-No se preocupe, su majestad, porque estoy donde quiero estar.

Vi su mano balancearse sobre mí para luego posarse sobre el collar que me había regalado.

-Veo que le ha gustado su regalo.

-Mucho, mi señor, pero sigo creyendo que es demasiado y no…

-Sabía que iba usted a quejarse.-dijo alzando la mano.-Sé que le gustan las lunes y ésta en especial me agradó mucho para usted. No me equivocaba, se le ve maravilloso.

-Muchísimas gracias…

Charlamos bajo la luz de la luna y no pude dejar de observar cómo sus ojos violáceos brillaban en la penumbra y su cabello platinado se agitaba con el viento. Cuando sonreía parecía que millones de estrellas alumbraban el firmamento y un escalofrío me recorría la espalda. Me vi envuelta en una burbuja de serenidad y comodidad, temí que cualquier cosa pudiera romperla y temí que la noche acabara, porque entonces tendría que dejarlo ir. Lo miraba como embobada mientras hablaba y esperaba pacientemente a que me explicara todo. Yo por el rey Diamante sería capaz de esperar todo…

* * *

Zafiro y Luna se acercaron al enorme ventanal desde donde se podía observar gran parte del jardín. Zafiro llevaba una copa en la mano y Luna se dispuso a apreciar la vista. Mientras ajustaba sus ojos a la penumbra, divisó a su sobrina junto a Serena Tsukino sentados sobre el pasto y sonrió. Ambos charlaban como dos buenos amigos y era la primera vez que veía en su sobrino un semblante tranquilo y relajado, como si no tuviera preocupaciones. Pocas veces lo había visto sonreír y ahora no se cansaba de hacerlo con esa mujer que era su asistente. Ambos reían y no pudo evitar fijarse en las múltiples veces que Serena se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada. Tampoco pudo evitar darse cuenta de la forma en que ella lo miraba, como si fuera alguna clase de deidad y como si no creyera que algo tan perfecto le estuviera hablando a ella. A Luna se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y supo que nada de eso terminaría bien. Se lamentó porque Serena Tsukino parecía tener algo muy especial y su sobrino parecía esconder algo en la mirada. Notó que Zafiro se paraba junto a ella y seguía la mirada hasta posarse sobre su hermano y Serena.

-¿Qué hacen ellos ahí?-preguntó en un tono particular de molestia.

-Parece que solo están charlando.

Luna miró a Zafiro y notó cierto rencor en sus ojos. Parecía no gustarle nada que su hermano estuviera con Serena, o al revés. Apretó su mano alrededor de la copa y apuró su vino de un solo trago. Luna supo que eso tampoco estaba bien. Dos hermanos enfrentados por la misma mujer se le antojó una batalla interminable y muchos heridos.

-¿Te agrada Serena Tsukino?

Sin apartar la vista de su hermano y la mujer que le gustaba asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-Me parece una mujer estupenda, y llena de cualidades. Es diferente…

-Sé a lo que te refieres.-fue lo único que Luna pudo responder.

Todo aquello era inevitable. Luna sentía que muchos problemas estaban por aproximarse y tenía miedo por sus sobrinos y por aquella mujer. Como Zafiro decía, ella veía algo diferente en Serena, y no solo era su linda forma de ser y su dedicación al trabajo, sino que sus ojos eran diferentes, como si parecieran decirle algo. No podía dejar de mencionar su gran parecido a Serenity. Al compararlas supo de inmediato que eran parecidas no solo en el físico, sino en el carácter. La voz de Lily interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-La cena está servida.

-Vamos, Luna, vayamos a comer algo.

Zafiro salió del enorme salón y Lily se acercó hasta Luna.

-¿Sucede algo, mi niña?

-Problemas, Lily, como hace veinte años.

Lily observó la escena que se presentaba delante de sus ojos. Vio a Diamante sentado junto a Serena y ambos parecían sentirse muy bien juntos. Sintió que un nudo se le hacía en la garganta.

-Debemos averiguar lo que quedó intacto hace años, Lily, debemos encontrar la verdad.


End file.
